Charmspeak But Not Charming
by Primrose Blossom
Summary: [COMPLETED] Memiliki sebuah kemampuan untuk memikat orang-orang lewat kalimat mungkin memang hebat, terlebih dengan paras luar biasa yang Aphrodite wariskan kepadanya, Baekhyun merasa ia bisa memikat siapa saja—kecuali satu orang itu.
1. Charmspeak But Not Charming

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**CHARMSPEAK**

**BUT NOT**

**CHARMING**

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

**Disclaimer : I made my own storyline, but the idea of this story come from Rick Riordan's novel, The Heroes of Olympus series—and Baekhyun's ability to charmspeak was inspired from Piper McLean, one of the main heroine in the book. When I first start reading The Lost Hero (the first book of the series), I fell so hard for Piper, and that's why I came up with this story. If you haven't read the book yet, now's the perfect time! Happy reading! xoxo**

* * *

_Charmspeak adalah suatu kemampuan untuk menghipnotis atau membujuk sesorang. Seorang charmspeaker bisa meyakinkan orang-orang untuk berbuat sesuai kehendak mereka. Kekuatan dalam membujuk ini tergantung dari intonasi dan emosi suara yang mereka gunakan. Minus poinnya adalah bahwa efek dari hipnotis atau bujukan ini hanya bertahan selama beberapa menit, sehingga jika seorang charmspeaker hendak memperpanjang efeknya, mereka harus terus-menerus 'membujuk' korban mereka._

* * *

Lorong kampus yang selalu penuh ketika ia berjalan—orang-orang memadatinya seperti semut mengerubungi gula, pujian-pujian yang menyertainya, berbagai hadiah, kado dan surat cinta yang selalu penggemarnya berusaha selipkan di pelukannya, Baekhyun mencintai semuanya sama seperti ia mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Seburuk apapun perilakunya, orang-orang selalu memperlakukannya seperti ia orang yang paling tidak berdosa—atau setidaknya begitu ketika Baekhyun menginginkannya.

Bahkan ketika ia bergonta-ganti pacar dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, tidak ada yang membencinya, tidak ada yang memakinya. Semua orang menyukai paras manis dan daya tarik mautnya.

Bertubuh mungil dengan pipi berisi, Baekhyun adalah mahasiswa berumur 22 tahun yang saat ini berkuliah di jurusan manajemen—baru saja memulai tahun keduanya. Baekhyun berparas luar biasa cantik—bulu matanya tebal dan lentik dengan hidung mungil dan bibir tipis, kulit wajah halus yang membuat orang-orang iri, serta baru-baru ini ia mengecat rambutnya dengan warna putih yang ia kombinasikan dengan warna _pink_ pada setiap ujung helainya.

Mereka mulai menyebutnya _ttalgi-uyu_ Baekhyun—si Stoberi Susu Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak masalah dengan julukan itu—malah, ia menyukainya. Jelas sangat cocok untuknya.

Untuk orang yang baru pertama kali melihat, mereka akan yakin bahwa mereka baru saja melihat malaikat jatuh. Pesona Byun Baekhyun luar biasa—ketika kau menatap matanya, warnanya akan berganti-ganti sesuai _mood_-nya.

Semua tentang Baekhyun adalah magis—seperti ia seharusnya berada di dalam dongeng.

Dan Baekhyun memang benar hidup dalam dongeng—dunia buatannya sendiri dimana ia adalah orang paling penting sehingga ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

"_Sunbae_, bisa tolong pegangkan ini?" Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, begitu juga dengan rombongan kerumunan di belakangnya. "Tanganku pegal sekali," lanjutnya dengan suara merajuk, sesekali mengibas-ibaskan bulu matanya.

Pria yang menjadi sasaran Baekhyun bernama Taeil, seniornya di kampus yang belakangan ini mengekorinya kemana-mana, mengklaim dirinya sebagai tangan kanan (pesuruh) Baekhyun dengan dada membusung. "Te-tentu, Baekhyun-_ah_!"

Taeil meraup beberapa batang cokelat dan kotak-kotak kecil yang barangkali berisi hadiah dan surat cinta dari pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum manis bak malaikat. "Trims, _sunbae_."

Jika Taeil adalah karakter dalam komik, maka barusan matanya akan menonjol keluar dengan bentuk hati akibat senyuman dari Baekhyun.

Beberapa perempuan di belakang Baekhyun yang barangkali adalah junior berulang kali menuturkan pujian kepadanya, begitu juga dengan senior-senior pria yang kini tengah mengapitnya.

Salah seorang dari mereka berkata, "_sunbae_, kulitmu bagus sekali."

"Iya, benar. Lihat pipinya yang seperti porselen dan bentuk bibirnya."

"Oh! Jangan lupakan matanya yang lucu dan indah!"

Baekhyun terkikik geli, menebarkan senyum malu-malunya. Pujian yang bersahut-sahutan itu sama sekali tidak ada putusnya.

"_Sunbae, lip balm_ apa yang kau gunakan? Warnanya semerah ceri."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya pada gadis yang bertanya tadi. "Aku tidak menggunakan _make up_ jenis apapun." Jawabnya—dan ia tidak berbohong. Baekhyun tidak pernah mencoba menggunakan apapun pada wajahnya, kecuali mungkin perawatan malam yang hanya terdiri dari ritual membasuh muka dan menggunakan pelembab.

"Ah, sungguh? _Sunbae_ apakah kau yakin dirimu manusia—maksudku kau yakin dirimu bukan malaikat yang sedang menyamar?"

Menyisipkan rambutnya yang bertekstur sehalus sutra, Baekhyun menggeleng lucu. "Jangan berkata seperti itu…"

Kerumunan itu mendadak saja jadi riuh. Baekhyun yang tersipu malu tampaknya cukup membuat mereka kewalahan—padahal Baekhyun tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuh pada intonasi berbicaranya saat ini.

Salah seorang dari kerumunan mulai berteriak. _"Ttalgi-uyu _Byun Baekhyun!_ Ttalgi-uyu _Byun Baekhyun!_ Ttalgi-uyu _Byun Baekhyun!"

Kerumunan yang mengelilingi Baekhyun mulai mengikuti melantunkan kalimat itu secara bersamaan—bergema di sepanjang lorong, menemani Baekhyun menuju kelas paginya.

Ketika ia sampai di kelas pagi itu—bahkan ketika sosok Baekhyun baru muncul di depan pintu kelas, semua orang memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun! Disini!"

"Tidak! Disini saja, Baekhyun!"

"Baekhyun aku menyisakan kursi untukmu!"

"Baekhyun—"

Baekhyun meringis—meski begitu ia tetap berusaha menebarkan senyumnya yang paling sempurna.

Hal yang paling mengganggu mungkin adalah ini—orang-orang merebutkan dirinya dan berakhir dengan saling menonjok jika Baekhyun memihak salah satunya. Belajar dari masa lalu, ketika ia seorang _freshmen_, Baekhyun tahu ia tidak boleh seperti itu. Ia _harus_ selalu baik terhadap semua orang dan setidaknya memperlakukan mereka secara adil.

Jadi Baekhyun melambai manis pada setiap orang yang memanggil namanya, namun tidak memilih duduk diantara salah satu dari mereka.

Bangku yang tidak pernah menjadi sasaran hanyalah bangku paling depan—ruang kelas mereka terdiri dari 7 deret bangku yang memanjang. Tiap deretnya berisi 10 kursi. Bangku paling belakang adalah bangku favorit—sudah jelas bahwa mereka bisa lebih leluasa untuk tidur atau makan _snack_—bangku paling belakang juga merupakan bangku favorit Baekhyun, namun akhir-akhir ini ia menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk duduk di bangku paling depan saja.

Alasannya? Menghindari konflik antar penggemar, tentu saja.

Mereka semua terperangah ketika Baekhyun duduk tepat di tengah-tengah deret bangku paling depan—berhadapan dengan papan tulis dan layar proyektor, serta tenaga pengajar mereka.

"Ssssst! Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum. "Ya?"

"Kenapa duduk disitu?" Lee Taeyong memasang wajah panik, merupakan teman sekelas Baekhyun yang paling gencar mendekatinya meski sudah ditolak belasan kali—setiap kali ditolak (satu kampus mereka mengatai ia pecundang) Taeyong biasanya hanya akan menyeringai lebar dan berkata 'Baekhyun sungguh berhati mulia, ia masih mau menjadi temanku meski dia sudah menolakku.' Sungguh tragis.

"Hmmm," Baekhyun bergumam, menopang wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku harus fokus untuk mata kuliah ini, Taeyong. Jadi kupikir duduk di depan bisa membuatku berkonsentrasi lebih baik."

Taeyong memegangi dadanya dengan wajah yang jelas kalah telak.

Reaksi yang membosankan itu jelas tidak menarik bagi Baekhyun, jadi ia segera berbalik menghadap ke papan tulis. Beberapa orang di belakangnya berbisik-bisik dengan kagum—tapi Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Bukan hanya manis, tapi juga sangat rajin!"

"Ya ampun, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa dilahirkan kembali menjadi dirinya?"

"Byun Baekhyun… ah, hatiku jatuh untuk dirinya berkali-kali."

Baekhyun cekikian mendengar bisikan yang bersahut-sahutan itu.

Sungguh, hidupnya sempurna!

Ketika saat kelas dimulai, Baekhyun teringat ketika pertama kali ia mengetahui tentang kemampuannya.

Pikirannya berkelana jauh saat ia berada di tahun akhir sekolah menengah atas.

Byun Baekhyun hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa berumur 19 tahun saat itu. Ia tidak sepopuler sekarang—tapi teman-temannya selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya memang berparas manis, yang sejujurnya tidak pernah ia percayai karena ia berpikir bahwa teman-temannya hanya berusaha menggodanya.

Semuanya berawal ketika ia pulang lebih sore dari murid lain karena kecintaannya terhadap klub drama. Aktivitas klub drama termasuk cukup padat, mengharusnya para anggotanya untuk menghafalkan beberapa dialog untuk sebuah pementasan.

Baekhyun sudah memerankan beberapa peran saat ini, hanya peran kecil seperti pohon dan hewan. Tapi untuk pementasan _Snow White_ yang digelar untuk menyambut murid baru, Baekhyun akhirnya memerankan peran sungguhan; salah satu kurcaci yang melayani Putri Salju. Teman klubnya bersikukuh bahwa ia harus melakukannya karena ia pendek.

Kalimat itu tidak membuat Baekhyun berkecil hati sedikitpun, karena ia lebih senang fokus dengan peran barunya, yang membuat mereka latihan hingga sore hari.

Ketika ia dalam perjalanan pulang menaiki sepedanya, seorang wanita tiba-tiba menghadangi jalannya saat ia baru saja keluar dari gerbang.

Decit rem sepeda yang ia kendarai terdengar seperti jarum di telinganya.

"Woah!" Baekhyun berseru. "Bibi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ia turun dari sepeda dan mendekati wanita itu, yang omong-omong sedang menudingnya dengan jarinya yang bengkok.

Ia memakai baju terusan dengan warna-warna yang bertabrakan. Sebuah bandana berwarna serupa ia ikatkan di kepala. Umurnya barangkali hampir lima puluh, wajahnya keriput dan bibirnya berwarna semerah darah. Banyak aksesoris yang menggantung di lehernya, mulai dari kalung besi dengan lambang bulan sabit dan manik-manik dengan segala warna, begitu juga dengan gelang-gelang yang seronok di pergelangan tangannya.

Singkatnya, wanita ini tampak seperti penyihir sinting yang dibalut dengan warna pelangi.

"Aphrodite…" suaranya serak, dan ia masih menunjuk Baekhyun dengan ekspresi takjub. "Kau keturunan Aphrodite."

Alis Baekhyun naik sebelah. "Apa?"

"Pita suaramu adalah kekuatanmu. Jika kau gunakan dengan baik maka akan sangat berguna. Tapi jika kau menggunakannya dengan semena-mena…" wanita itu menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya, "karma akan mendatangimu, nak."

Baekhyun mundur selangkah, merasakan bahwa wanita ini cukup _creepy_. Ia sudah memegang stang sepedanya. "Kau bahkan tidak kenal aku. Omonganmu kacau sekali."

Wanita itu terkikik geli. "Oh, percayalah nak, aku tahu semuanya tentangmu."

Baekhyun tahu bahwa dirinya tidak perlu mendengar omong kosong itu lagi, jadi ia melompat naik ke atas sepedanya dan mengayuh pedal dengan sekuat tenaga. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

Bohong jika Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia tidak memikirkan kalimat itu. Aphrodite mungkin bukan kata yang asing, tapi ketika sampai di rumah, Baekhyun segera men-_google_ kata itu di ponselnya.

"Dewi Yunani, huh?" Baekhyun tertawa geli. Ia yakin sekali wanita tadi gila.

Seharusnya, ia tidak perlu memikirkan kalimat itu hingga kepalanya pusing—tapi ia _memang_ tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah punya Ibu. Ia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Ibunya. Selama 19 tahun masa hidupnya, hanya ada dirinya dan Ayahnya—Byun Hansol adalah seorang dokter, dan jelas tampak seperti manusia normal biasa.

Bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak pernah penasaran. Saat ia kecil ia pernah menanyakan keberadaan Ibunya beberapa kali, namun Ayahnya tidak pernah mau menjawab.

Baekhyun yakin mungkin alasan Ayahnya tidak mau berbicara adalah bahwa kenangan tentang Ibunya bukanlah kenangan yang baik. Baekhyun menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa Ibunya sudah mati—meski Ayahnya tidak pernah terang-terangan berkata bahwa Ibunya mati.

Byun Hansol pria yang penuh kasih. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa kekurangan saat ia bersama Ayahnya, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bertanya jika hal tersebut hanya akan melukai hati Ayahnya.

"Aphrodite adalah salah satu dari 12 dewa-dewi Olympia dalam mitos Yunani kuno. Aphrodite dilihat sebagai dewi cinta yang punya paras sangat luar biasa cantik. Ia diciptakan dari buih air laut. Sifat alaminya adalah ia selalu jatuh cinta kepada seseorang, dan secara natural orang-orang juga akan tertarik dengan paras indahnya. Aphrodite juga seorang dewi kesuburan janin, seks atau hasrat dan keindahan." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak yakin. "_Okay, that was weird_."

Ia kembali membaca artikel di ponselnya. "Aphrodite menikah dengan Hephaestus, Dewa Teknologi atau Pandai Besi. Namun karena wajahnya yang buruk rupa, Aphrodite akhirnya memiliki hubungan gelap dengan Ares, sang Dewa Perang." Baekhyun mendengus. "Ya ampun. Ternyata Ibuku tukang selingkuh." Ia membaca baris selanjutnya dan merasa kesal bukan main, jadi ia melemparkan ponselnya ke atas sofa. "Ini semua omong kosong." Katanya.

Namun sesuatu masih terus mengusiknya. "Apa katanya tadi?" Baekhyun memutar kembali pembicaraan singkat dan aneh dengan wanita _hippie_ yang ia jumpai di depan gerbang, "ah, kekuatan pita suara?"

Akibat rasa penasarannya, Baekhyun akhirnya kembali meraih ponsel dan berusaha mengumpulkan informasi yang berkaitan dari mesin pencarian.

"Ada legenda yang mengatakan bahwa Dewa dan Dewi Olympia sesekali berkunjung ke dimensi mortal dan menikahi manusia." Baekhyun membaca salah satu artikel yang ia temui. "Anak mereka disebut _half-blood_ atau _demigod_. Anak-anak ini biasanya akan mewarisi kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Ibu Dewi atau Ayah Dewa mereka."

Baekhyun menarik napasnya, lalu membuangnya dengan malas. "Apa aku harus membaca omong kosong ini lagi?"

Ia mengetik _kekuatan demigod Aphrodite_ pada ponselnya dan segera saja muncul artikel yang tak terhingga jumlahnya.

"_Demigod_ Aphrodite selalu dikenal dengan manusia berparas cantik/tampan. Kebanyakan dari anak mortal Aphrodite adalah aktor atau aktris yang kalian kenal sekarang." Baekhyun tertawa.

_Jadi kau bilang Anne Hathaway dan Leonardo DiCaprio mungkin saja anak Aphrodite? Ya ampun,_ pikirnya.

Meski begitu, ia melanjutkan. "Untuk beberapa kasus langka, _demigod_ Aphrodite dianugerahi kemampuan yang disebut sebagai _charmspeak_. _Charmspeak_ adalah kemampuan untuk menghipnotis atau membujuk seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu sesuai yang kita inginkan. Kemampuan ini datang dari pita suara dan dikontrol lewat intonasi dan emosi. Semakin besar intonasi, semakin dalam emosi, maka hipnotis juga akan semakin kuat. Kekurangannya adalah efek hipnotis ini tidak berlangsung lama sehingga seorang _Charmspeaker_ harus terus-terusan 'membujuk' targetnya untuk terus melakukan yang ia inginkan. Ada kasus unik dimana ketika seorang _Charmspeaker_ tidak sadar dirinya memiliki _charmspeak_, kemampuan itu tidak akan berguna sama sekali. _Charmspeak_ hanya akan berfungsi ketika seorang _Charmspeaker_ sadar penuh akan kekuatannya. Ini diibaratkan seperti saat kita menekan tombol aktif."

_Oke, tadi itu cukup keren._

"Salah satu dari pemimpin-pemimpin besar negara ada yang dianugerahi dengan _charmspeak_."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak perlu percaya omong kosong yang ia dapatkan di internet—terlebih ketika Baekhyun berusaha mengecek nama penulis artikel yang barusan ia baca, namanya adalah Watermelon. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa percaya sesuatu yang ditulis oleh seseorang bernama Watermelon?

Tapi sesuatu terus mengusiknya, dan ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan pemikiran itu dari kepalanya.

Jadi malam itu, Baekhyun mencoba menguji hipotesanya.

"_Dad_," Baekhyun memanggil Ayahnya yang tengah memanggang kalkun ke dalam oven, masih mengenakan kemeja kerjanya dan jas putih berserta dokumen pasiennya berserak di atas meja makan.

"Hmm?"

Baekhyun berdeham. "_Dad_."

Ayahnya berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. "Apa, Baekhyun? Aku harus memasak makan malam."

Baekhyun menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia kemudian menatap Ayahnya dan tersenyum. "Boleh aku pinjam mobilmu?"

Pria itu terpaku untuk sesaat, mulutnya melongo dan matanya menjadi tidak fokus. "A-apa?"

Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya lagi. "Pinjamu aku mobilmu. _Please_?" ia menambahkan sedikit penekanan pada kata _please_, seakan-akan ia sedang memohon dengan sangat.

"Ya. Tentu." Ayahnya merogoh saku celana linennya dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terperangah.

Ada alasan kenapa ia meminta mobil. Ayahnya tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk mencoba mengendari mobil itu, dengan alasan bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan bisa, terlebih karena ia belum punya SIM dan Ayahnya percaya bahwa Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang destruktif—mobil itu beserta isinya akan hancur jika Baekhyun yang mengendarainya.

Baekhyun berlari mengitari meja makan dan segera menyambar kunci mobil itu dari tangan Ayahnya.

Ia menunggu sambil menatapi pria itu.

_Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, en—_

Efeknya bertahan sekitar lima setelah detik.

"Baekhyun?" Ayahnya tiba-tiba saja memanggil namanya dengan ekspresi linglung, kemudian melihat Baekhyun tengah memainkan kunci mobil di tangannya. "Hei!" teriaknya kesal, "kenapa kunci mobilku ada padamu? Baekhyun aku bersumpah, kau tidak boleh mengendarai mob—"

"_Holy shit, Dad."_

Ayahnya melongo. "Apa katamu?!"

"_HOLY SHIT, DAD!"_

"BYUN BAEKHYUN JAGA KALIMATMU!"

Baekhyun mengakhiri malam itu dengan menggandeng Ayahnya dan membuatnya berdansa mengitari meja makan.

Ayahnya bingung, tentu saja. Namun melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat senang dan menggemaskan seperti itu membuat perasaannya juga menjadi ringan.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa itulah awalnya. Malam dimana pertama kali ia menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia menyadari banyak hal setelahnya setiap kali ia bercermin. Wajahnya terlihat lebih bercahaya dan lebih berseri. Pipinya yang berisi entah bagaimana dihiasi oleh serbuk _pink_ yang mengkilat. Bulu matanya mendadak terlihat lebih tebal dan lentik, dan kulitnya menjadi lebih halus.

Bagian yang paling mengejutkan adalah bola matanya. Warna mata Baekhyun selalu cokelat gelap, namun ketika ia sedang merasa senang, warna cokelat pada matanya selalu berkilau dan berubah menjadi lebih terang—hampir-hampir _hazel_. Sebaliknya, jika perasaannya sedang buruk, warna matanya biasanya akan menjadi lebih gelap dan pekat.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terlonjak dan melihat Lee Taeyong sudah menunggunya di depan meja, melambai-lambaikan tangan ke depan wajahnya.

"Huh? Apa?"

Taeyong terkekeh. "Kau melamun ya? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

_Banyak hal_, pikir Baekhyun. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya berkelana terlalu jauh dalam pikirannya.

Taeyong memasang ekspresi terlena. "Kau menggemaskan sekali, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Terima kasih."

"Mau makan siang bersama?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan hidungnya. "Aku sungguh sangat ingin, tapi aku harus mengemas isi lokerku."

Pria di hadapannya itu cemberut. "Apa kau harus melakukannya sekarang?"

"Sayang sekali, ya." Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Ingin kubantu?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat. "Tidak apa-apa! Tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin kau melewatkan makan siangmu." Baekhyun kemudian berdeham pelan dan berusaha membuat suaranya semanis mungkin, "kau tahu, kesehatanmu _sangat_ penting."

"_Uh…."_ Taeyong melongo sebentar. "Ya, ya. Makan siang penting."

Baekhyun kemudian dengan cepat mengemaskan buku-bukunya. Ia bangkit dan melambai sembari tersenyum kepada Taeyong. "Sampai jumpa, Taeyong."

* * *

**Act #1 - Encounter**

»»—- ✼ —-««

Baekhyun tidak akan mengeluh.

Isi lokernya penuh dengan cokelat dan kotak kado—oh dan jangan lupakan berlembar-lembar surat cinta yang sengaja diberi parfum itu.

Ia selalu mengemas isi lokernya setidaknya seminggu sekali, memasukkan seluruh isinya ke dalam kardus besar untuk dibawa pulang.

"Oke, kurasa itu sudah semua." Katanya riang, setelah beberapa kali menolak tawaran dari orang-orang yang melintasi lokernya (ia harus menggunakan _charmspeak_-nya berkali-kali untuk mengusir mereka) tapi setidaknya ia berhasil menyelesaikannya.

Kardus itu tidak terlalu berat ketika ia mencoba menggendongnya, namun ukurannya tetap lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Baekhyun harus berjalan dengan hati-hati untuk tidak menubruk seseorang, melirik kanan dan kirinya setiap beberapa detik sekali karena tidak nampak apapun di depan wajahnya selain kardus yang ia peluk.

Seorang pria tiba-tiba saja berlari dari anak tangga dan berbelok tepat ketika Baekhyun baru saja melongokkan kepalanya.

Pria itu menabraknya, tapi hanya Baekhyun yang jatuh dengan kardus yang tergeletak ke samping, menumpahkan segala kerja kerasnya.

"Aduh pantatku…" Baekhyun mengeluh, dan sudah hampir berteriak untuk memaki pria itu. Tapi ketika ia mendongak untuk menatapnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Alih-alih merasa emosi tidak jelas, ia bisa memanfaatkan pria ini.

Jadi Baekhyun berdiri, menyelipkan rambutnya yang diberi sentuhan _pink_, menampilkan senyumnya yang manis. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pria itu menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, memindai Baekhyun dari atas kepala hingga kakinya. "Uh… Ya? Kurasa."

Baekhyun harus menahan rasa kesalnya karena pria ini terlihat sangat bodoh. Tubuhnya tinggi, barangkali hampir dua meter. Ia memakai _hoodie_ abu-abu yang sudah sangat jelek, sebelah wajahnya tertutupi oleh kupluk _hoodie_-nya. Baekhyun bisa melihat rambutnya yang hitam pekat dan telinganya yang lebar, mencuat seperti telinga peri.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya perlahan. "Aku yang tidak baik-baik saja. Bisa kau bantu aku membawa kardus itu?" ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sembari tersenyum.

Pria itu dengan cepat melirik jam tangannya. "Sori. Aku telat. Bye."

Baekhyun terperangah selama beberapa saat, namun ia segera menyadarinya. "Hei!" Baekhyun berbalik untuk melihat pria itu, kemudian sadar bahwa teriakannya terdengar kasar. Jadi ia berjalan mendekati pria tinggi itu dan tersenyum manis (lagi). "_Aku bilang_," katanya, memberikan penekanan pada intonasinya, "bantu aku angkat kardusku. Ya, _please_?"

Pria itu menatapnya datar. Tidak ada emosi di matanya. "Aku bilang," katanya, mengembalikan kalimat Baekhyun dengan nada yang sama, "aku telat. Sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Tidak mungkin.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

_Bagus! Dia berhenti. Baiklah, sekali lagi._

Baekhyun menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan. Ia maju selangkah dan menarik ujung _hoodie_ pria itu dengan wajah tersipu. Aura di sekitarnya berubah menjadi merah muda, menebarkan wangi yang yang sangat harum. "Tidakkah kau berpikir aku manis?" kata Baekhyun, ia menumpahkan setiap kalimatnya dengan hati-hati dan sarat dengan emosi.

Pria itu membeku.

_Berhasil._

Tapi kemudian ia mengerutkan keningnya, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Apa kau yakin bukan kepalamu yang terbentur?" ia melirik jam tangannya lagi. "oh sial, aku harus pergi!"

Pria itu menyentakkan lengannya dari tangan Baekhyun dan segera berlari, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terperangah.

Ia begitu syok sehingga ia terduduk di lantai dekat dengan kardusnya. Di dalam kepalanya, Baekhyun baru saja mendengar bunyi jangkrik—_krik-krik, krik-krik_.

Pria itu, kebal terhadap _charmspeak_-nya. Tidak mungkin!

_Act #1 – Encounter; miserably failed._

[]

* * *

**Act #2 – Hoodie**

»»—- ✼ —-««

Kau tahu apa yang paling menggelikan? Bocah dungu seperti jerapah itu satu kelas dengannya. Dia juga mahasiswa jurusan manajemen.

_Lalu bagaimana_, Baekhyun menarik rambutnya frustasi, _bagaimana mungkin aku tidak pernah melihatnya?!_

"Baekhyun-_ah_."

Baekhyun menoleh dan segera merapikan rambutnya, memasang senyum manisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lee Taeyong melanjutkan.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Si manis itu datang terlalu awal hari ini, membuat Taeyong yang datang kesiangan akhirnya memilih duduk di sampingnya. Syukurlah, tidak ada satupun yang berusaha menonjok Taeyong akibat hal itu.

Tapi kemudian, tak lama setelah Taeyong duduk di sampingnya dan mengoceh tentang restoran ayam yang baru saja buka di seberang kampus mereka, Baekhyun menangkap sosok tinggi yang telah menabraknya dengan sangat kurang ajar kemarin.

Ia terlihat mengantuk. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun merasa mual. Pria itu masih memakai bajunya yang kemarin—_sama persis_.

"_Eww_, apa dia tidak mandi?" Baekhyun bergumam jijik.

"Apa katamu?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat dan ia segera menoleh untuk menatap Taeyong sambil tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa, Taeyong. Kalau begitu bisa kau beri tahu aku menu yang paling enak di restoran itu?"

Wajah Taeyong segera saja berbinar. "Tentu!" balasnya dengan kelewat semangat. "Jadi, _bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla_—"

Baekhyun sungguh tidak mendengar apapun yang Taeyong ocehkan selanjutnya karena matanya hanya terpaku pada pria itu. Tampangnya, ya ampun. Dia sungguh keliatan bodoh—seperti orang _kurang_, paham 'kan?

Sudah berapa lama ia memakai _hoodie_ abu-abu itu? Dan celana jinsnya? Ugh.

Meski sudah menghina rupa dan cara berpakaian pria itu habis-habisan dalam hatinya, Baekhyun kemudian menyadari satu hal; bahwa dirinya tidak pernah tertarik dengan apapun selain dirinya sendiri.

Jika tidak, Baekhyun tidak akan merasa begitu terkejut ketika melihat pria itu di kelas mereka pagi ini—karena Baekhyun tidak pernah tertarik dengan apapun selain dirinya sendiri. Ia pusat dari kehidupannya sehingga ia tidak menganggap orang lain penting.

Mungkin di kelasnya sendiri ia hanya mengenal Taeyong dan beberapa orang lainnya, tapi tidak semuanya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu naman pria tinggi itu.

Sebesit keinginan terbesit di benaknya. "Hei, Taeyong."

Pria itu berhenti mengoceh.

Baekhyun menghadap pria itu dan menatapnya dalam. "Aku _ingin_ sekali punya _hoodie_ baru."

Taeyong nampak terpana untuk beberapa saat. "_Hoodie_?"

Cemberut, menopang pipi dengan punggung tangannya di atas meja. "Ya," kata Baekhyun dengan nada sedih, "_hoodie_."

Mata Taeyong melebar, dan Baekhyun bisa melihat betapa cantiknya dirinya sendiri dari pantulan kornea mata pria itu. "Akan kubelikan!"

"Sungguh?" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan. "_Yeay!_ Terima kasih, Taeyong."

_Act #2 – Hoodie; succeed._

[]

* * *

**Act #3 – Present**

»»—- ✼ —-««

Ini bodoh.

Baekhyun tidak percaya dirinya melakukan ini.

Setelah meminta dengan halus (oke, Baekhyun harus mengakui yang satu ini salah) kepada Taeyong masalah _hoodie_, pria itu membelikannya sehabis mereka selesai kelas pagi tanpa ragu. Baekhyun memilih _hoodie_ abu-abu dengan ukuran XL, membuat kening Taeyong berkerut.

"Aku rasa itu terlalu besar untukmu, Baekhyun." Kata pria itu.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Aku suka _hoodie_ yang seperti ini."

Taeyong ikut tersenyum. "Ya, baiklah. Kau yakin kau hanya mau mengambil satu? Aku bisa membelikanmu yang lain."

"Oh, tidak, tidak!" Baekhyun menggeleng dan melontarkan senyum manisnya. "Ini sudah _perfect_. Terima kasih banyak, Taeyong."

Mereka berpisah di tengah lapangan kampus setelahnya—Baekhyun harus menggunakan _charmspeak_-nya untuk mengusir pria itu dan berderap kembali ke kelas.

Pria tinggi itu masih di sana, sedang duduk di deretan paling ujung, tertidur dengan kupluk _hoodie_ menutupi wajahnya.

Masih sekitar satu jam sebelum mata kuliah yang lain, dan selagi seisi kelas berburu makan siang, pria ini hanya tertidur di kelas seperti seorang penyendiri. Baekhyun menebak ia mungkin tidak punya banyak teman—atau malah tidak punya teman sama sekali.

Sungguh malang.

Keinginan Baekhyun hanya satu. Ia harus menguji kemampuannya lagi.

Kantung belanjaan berisi _hoodie_ yang saat ini ia tenteng adalah sebuah bukti bahwa Baekhyun tidak kehilangan _charmspeak_-nya—dan jika dugaan Baekhyun benar, pria ini kebal terhadap daya tariknya, yang jelas saja tidak mungkin.

Sengaja berdeham dengan keras, Baekhyun duduk di kursi sebelah pria itu.

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Baekhyun berdeham lagi, kali ini mengetuk-ngetuk lengan pria itu dengan ujung jarinya.

Matanya tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan ia terlonjak. "Apa?! Dimana?!" punggungnya tiba-tiba saja lurus dan kupluk hoodie-nya melengser turun dari kepalanya—memperlihatkan rambut gelap tebal yang acak-acakan dengan telinga yang lebar.

Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut untuk beberapa saat, tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi kesal, seakan mengatakan apa-apaan? Kau lagi?

Dari ekspresi itu, Baekhyun tahu bahwa pria ini juga tidak melupakan insiden kemarin.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dan diam-diam berdoa dalam hati.

"Halo." Suaranya seringan dan semanis gulali, tapi pria itu menatapnya datar sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Baekhyun melanjutkan, "masih ingat aku?"

Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk menatap Baekhyun curiga. "Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Tunggu." Ia memajukan kepalanya untuk melihat Baekhyun lebih jelas, tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah jadi panik. "Aku berhutang uang ya padamu? Ah sial. Berapa won? Akan kuganti besok, dompetku ketinggalan hari ini."

Baekhyun terpaku, tapi kemudian ia tergelak. Saat ini, kemampuannya dalam mode _full power_. Orang normal tidak akan mampu mengalihkan tatapan mereka. Sama seperti kemarin, aura yang menyelimutinya samar-samar berwarna pink dan tubuhnya menguarkan bau harum yang lembut. Matanya berbinar dengan warna cokelat cerah.

Melihat Baekhyun tertawa dengan geli, ekspresi pria itu makin bingung.

Ketika Baekhyun selesai tertawa, ia akhirnya berkata, "jadi… aku tidak berhutang uang kepadamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng manis. "Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Hei." Baekhyun begeser mendekat. "Boleh aku tanya satu hal padamu?"

Pria itu tidak terlihat begitu yakin. Ia melirik seisi kelas yang kosong, dan ketika Baekhyun bergerak maju, tubuhnya otomatis mundur ke dinding dengan gerakan defensif. "Ya… kurasa?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Kerutan keningnya makin dalam. "Kenapa… aku harus tahu siapa kau?"

Baekhyun menarik napasnya dalam. "Jadi kau sungguh tidak tahu siapa aku? Dan kau tidak berpikir aku menarik?"

Mata pria itu membulat seakan ia baru sadar akan satu hal. "Kau pria yang kemarin siang." Ia kemudian menolak mundur bahu Baekhyun. "Apa kau punya masalah denganku?"

Satu hal yang pasti; kemampuan Baekhyun tidak berpengaruh untuk pria ini, karena ekspresinya menggelap. Baekhyun yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan charmspeak-nya. Tapi kenapa pria ini... sama sekali tidak _terpesona_? Kenyataan juga bahwa pria ini baru mengingat siapa Baekhyun membuatnya setengah mati kesal. Wajah Baekhyun bukan tipe wajah yang mudah dilupakan, tapi pria ini bahkan tidak mengingatnya.

"Kau sungguh tidak berpikir aku manis?" Baekhyun masih berkeras, menumpahkan segala emosi dalam kalimatnya hingga ia sendiri merasa sedikit pusing.

Pria itu mendengus. "Dengar ya, tukang narsis." Alisnya menukik tajam dan wajahnya mengeras. "Aku tidak pernah peduli kepada orang-orang sebelumnya, tapi aku melihatmu beberapa kali, dikejar oleh begitu banyak fans. Jika kau mengharapkan aku sama seperti mereka, tergila-gila kepadamu, maka kau salah besar. Otakku tidak kosong seperti para penggemarmu itu. Jadi, tidak. Aku tidak menganggapmu manis. Nah, sekarang, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Karena aku mau tidur."

Baekhyun baru mendengar bunyi petir di atas kepalanya. Wajahnya merah akibat malu, sementara tangannya terkepal kuat pada tas belanjaannya.

_Tidak apa-apa_, Baekhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. _Jurus terakhir_.

"Omong-omong, kulihat kau suka menggunakan _hoodie_." Baekhyun kembali bersuara, meski kini suaranya bergetar dan ia kehilangan separuh kepercayaan dirinya.

Pria itu, yang tadinya sudah memasang posisi kepala telungkup hendak tidur di atas meja, sekarang kembali menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap Baekhyun, ekspresinya luar biasa kesal.

"Kau jelas tidak gampang menyerah, ya?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di atas meja dan mendorongnya pelan ke hadapan pria itu. Yah, setidaknya Baekhyun berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada yang benci hadiah, 'kan?

Tapi, Baekhyun salah. Ia salah semuanya tentang pria ini.

"Kau…" pria itu mendorong kembali kantung belanjaan Baekhyun, "apa kau terbelakang?"

"A-Apa?"

"Kau serius memberiku sebuah hadiah?" Ia mendengus, hampir-hampir tertawa geli.

Baekhyun terdiam. _Apa yang salah, sekarang? _Charmspeak_-ku tidak bekerja. Begitu juga dengan hadiah ini._

Pria itu bersedekap, menuding Baekhyun dengan matanya yang tajam. "Apa kau bahkan tahu namaku?"

_Ups._

"Aku—" Baekhyun tercekat. Sial, dari semua hal yang terpenting, Baekhyun lupa menanyakan namanya. Di kepalanya, pria ini sudah punya nama (Slender Man) jadi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak repot untuk bertanya kepada Taeyong masalah nama aslinya.

Sungguh tolol, Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mengenalku," pria itu menunduk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun mundur dengan waspada, "tidak tahu namaku, tidak pernah berbicara padaku, baru dua kali bertemu, dan kau memberiku hadiah?"

Baekhyun tidak mampu berkata-kata. Pria ini jelas sudah mencurigai sesuatu.

"Apa motifmu?!"

Jelas, pria mungil nan manis itu keder. Tidak ada kalimat yang mampu ia loloskan dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau suka padaku?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap pria itu dengan mata melotot. "Enak saja!" Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa perlu membela diri—pria ini jelas delusional.

"Ya, ya. Kau sedang _denial_. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana ini? Sayang sekali aku tidak tertarik padamu. Jadi kumohon dengan sangat, pergilah sekarang."

"Kau tahu," kata Baekhyun, ia berdiri dengan marah sembari menghentak kaki dengan gemas, "kau sangat bodoh dan _hoodie_-mu jelek sekali! Selamat tinggal!"

Baekhyun segera berbalik badan, berlari ke luar kelas. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, setengah oleh malu dan setengah lagi oleh amarah. Tidak pernah dalam masa eksistensinya seseorang sama sekali tidak mempan akan pesonanya.

_Pria itu pasti dikutuk! Ha! Dasar Slender Man bodoh!_

Tapi di belakang Baekhyun, diam-diam pria itu tertawa kecil.

_Act #3 – Present; 50% succeed._

[]

* * *

**Act #4 - Bond**

»»—- ✼ —-««

Hal berikutnya yang Baekhyun ketahui, ia menjadi uring-uringan.

Satu manusia bodoh yang tidak terpikat oleh pesonanya membuat harinya berantakan.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti melirik kepadanya saat ia sedang berada di kelas. Baekhyun setengah mati penasaran dengan tindak-tanduknya.

Sepanjang minggu itu, hari-harinya berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Ia tidak memberikan fanservis pada siapapun. _Mood-_nya jelek sekali.

Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun bertanya kepada teman sekelasnya tentang siapa pria itu juga tidak membuatnya lebih baik.

Namanya Park Chanyeol. Tingginya 186 cm (sial dia tinggi sekali) dan dia tergabung dalam klub band kampus mereka. Dia pergi ke kampus menggunakan sepeda (informasi yang ini Baekhyun dapatkan sendiri ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di parkiran kampus, ketika Taeyong memberinya tumpangan untuk pulang).

Selain itu, Baekhyun tidak tahu banyak.

Sepertinya teman sekelas mereka juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan pria itu.

Namun suatu ketika Baekhyun mendapati pria itu sedang bermain basket dengan anak-anak dari jurusan lain—dan kau tahu apa yang paling membuat Baekhyun kesal? Dia terlihat begitu ceria. Dia berbicara begitu banyak, tersenyum kepada siapa saja yang sedang bermain basket dengannya.

Melihat dari gelagatnya, tampaknya mereka berteman baik dengan pria itu.

Lalu kenapa dia hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya yang bodoh kepada Baekhyun kalau dia bisa menjadi begitu tampan ketika tersenyum?

Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya berputar. Ia sudah bergonta-ganti pacar sejak tahun pertamanya, dan tidak ada yang membuat dirinya sekesal dan berdebar begitu parah seperti yang Park Chanyeol lakukan. Gara-gara pria itu, Baekhyun memecahkan rekornya untuk tidak melirik pria lain (bukan karena dia tidak mau, tapi karena dia tidak bisa).

Baekhyun tahu dirinya jatuh cinta—pada orang yang sama sekali tidak terpikat oleh _charmspeak_-nya. _Juuuuussst great_.

Baekhyun membuang napasnya dengan lelah. Cukup lama ketika ia berdiri di koridor memandangi Chanyeol di lapangan sambil mandi keringat.

Dalam hati, ia memekik. _Slender Man sialan, dia bermain cukup bagus_.

Selama 22 tahun masa hidupnya, Baekhyun belum pernah menyatakan cinta. Jadi, ia pikir ia akan mencobanya. Tidak masalah ditolak. Ia akan menjadikan ini sebagai pengalamannya.

Ia kemudian mulai memikirkan para penggemar dan mantan-mantannya yang sudah ia putuskan dan ia tolak secara semena-mena.

Baekhyun jelas sedang menerima karmanya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja, kalimat wanita _hippie_ yang ia dengar beberapa tahun lalu berkumandang nyaring di telinganya.

Selagi ia memikirkan kalimat itu, Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari lapangan dan menuju lokernya, jadi Baekhyun berlari mengikutinya.

Ia membuka kaus buntungnya, membuat Baekhyun berhenti tepat di belakang pintu lokernya. Ketika ia menutup pintunya, pria itu terlonjak sedikit karena wajah Baekhyun muncul tepat di dekatnya—dengan wajah yang sangat tidak elit. Baekhyun harus mengelap liurnya.

_Chanyeol menyembunyikan harta karun di balik _hoodie_ jeleknya. Ya Tuhan, lihat pahatan sempurna itu! bagaimana mung—_

"_Knock-knock_?"

Baekhyun mendongak ketika ia merasakan Chanyeol menyentil keningnya.

"Sudah puas melihat?"

"A-aku sedang tidak melihat ototmu, kok!"

"Ya, kau jelas melihatnya."

"Hei, _Slender M_a—maksudku, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol baru saja mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum. "Wah, butuh seminggu penuh bagimu untuk mencari tahu namaku?"

_Ia akhirnya tersenyum_, pikir Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun memasang wajah geram. Pipinya menghangat. "Aku tidak mencari tahu namamu!" Chanyeol benar, ia masih _denial_. "Aku sudah tahu sejak lama!"

Pria tinggi itu meraih handuk kecil dari dalam lokernya dan mengusap peluh di lehernya. Ia mengedikkan bahu kepada Baekhyun. "Terserah kau saja." Katanya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan jantungnya yang seperti hendak lepas.

"Apa kau masih mau melaporkan sesuatu? Seperti, kapan kau akan berhenti menatapi perutku? Atau—"

"AKU TIDAK SEDANG MENATAPI PERUTMU!" pipi Baekhyun menggembung, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di samping tubuhnya. Ia terlihat seperti kucing marah yang menggemaskan sekarang.

Chanyeol menatapinya lama, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan itu. "Ya sudah. Tidak perlu marah-marah." Ia mengembalikan handuknya ke dalam loker dan menutup pintunya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Sampai jum—"

"Kenapa?!" Baekhyun membentak, "kenapa kau selalu harus pergi setiap kali berbicara denganku? Terakhir kali kau juga mengusirku!"

"Uh…. Karena aku memang harus pergi?" jawab Chanyeol kalem.

Alis Baekhyun mengerut kesal. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia harus mengatakannya sekarang sebelum muka tebalnya luntur.

"Jadi? Apa kau masih mau menyampaikan sesuatu? Karena sepertinya kau punya banyak hal yang mau kau sampaikan kepadaku—"

"_Go out with me_." Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika ia mengucapkan itu.

Baekhyun mungkin tidak melihatnya, tapi kepala Chanyeol baru saja miring ke samping. Ia menurunkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu mengetuk ujung jarinya pada kening Baekhyun. "Hei, tukang narsis. Setahuku, kalau kau berbicara kepada seseorang, kau harus menatap mata mereka. Itu etiket dasar."

Oh, ya Tuhan. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menyukai pria tolol seperti ini. Ia sungguh, _sungguh_ menyebalkan.

Masih dengan tangan terkepal, Baekhyun mengintip sedikit.

"Lebih besar." Chanyeol memerintahnya.

Karena kesal, Baekhyun akhirnya dengan sengaja memelototi Chanyeol yang omong-omong wajahnya makin mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Nah, lebih baik." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Baekhyun berani sumpah tawa Chanyeol terdengar menyenangkan di telinganya. "Kau punya mata yang bagus. Tidak perlu menyembunyikannya."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya napasnya yang tidak beraturan sekarang.

"Siapa namamu? Ah, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun melongo. Ia baru saja mengajak seorang pria yang bahkan tidak tahu namanya—untuk berkencan dengan dirinya.

"Lupakan saja!" Baekhyun menggeram, mulai berbalik sambil menggumamkan seribu makian, tak lupa dengan hentakan kaki yang kesal.

Dari belakangnya, Baekhyun bisa mendengar pria itu tertawa.

_Sialan, tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain._

Ia mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol berusaha menyusulnya, dan tiba-tiba saja langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti karena Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangannya dan membuat Baekhyun memutar.

"Astaga," Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol mendesah, "bisa gila aku."

Baekhyun menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. "Apa?!" sergahnya galak, "belum cukup leluconnya?"

"Ya ampun," Chanyeol memegang dadanya dengan ekspresi sakit hati yang ia buat-buat, "apa kau sudah mencampakkanku? Tapi aku bahkan belum menyetujui ajakan kencanmu."

"AKU TIDAK MENGAJAKMU BERKENCAN!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi. Setelah ini, ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa mempraktekkan _charmspeak-_nya lagi karena suaranya serak.

Omong-omong tentang _charmspeak_, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menggunakannya terhadap Chanyeol saat ini—karena semuanya sia-sia. Chanyeol memang tidak mempan terhadap _charmspeak_ Baekhyun.

"Sungguh?" Chanyeol memasang ekspresi terkejut, "padahal aku baru saja mau mengajakmu berkencan. Tapi lupakan saja kalau kau tidak ma—"

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Baekhyun membuat gestur _stop_ dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang menggantung di udara, menyentaknya kuat sehingga Baekhyun bergerak maju dan menubrukkan tubuh mungilnya dengan tubuh Chanyeol.

_Dia benar-benar sangat tinggi_, pikir Baekhyun. _Dan wajahnya dekat sekali_.

"Omong-omong," lanjut Chanyeol lagi, "aku belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan saat kencan pertama?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak bisa memercayai apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Ah, aku tahu." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Ketika Baekhyun berusaha mundur, Chanyeol meraih pinggulnya. "Apa aku harus menciummu terlebih dahulu?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar.

"Bagaimana, tukang narsis? Mau kucium?"

Ketika wajah Chanyeol makin dekat, Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya menggunakan kedua tangan dengan kekuatan penuh. "LUPAKAN SOAL AKU MENGAJAKMU BERKENCAN. AKU TIDAK MAU BERKENCAN DENGANMU!"

Chanyeol, meski kesakitan, membalasnya dengan gelak tawa yang memenuhi koridor kampus sore hari itu.

_Act #4 – Bond; 100000% succeed._

[]

* * *

**A/N:Knock-knock.**

**ALOHAAAAAAAAA~**

**Kaget tidak klean? Hayo bilang cepet kaget, hahaha.**

**Bukannya malah ngelanjutin Asylum Breakout kenapa si ini orang.**

**I'm soooo sorry I just can't help it.**

**Sambil nungguin Asylum Breakout aku mau membagikan ide cerita ini yang tergolong udah cukup lama banget. I loooove Greek Mythology geeengs asli sukak banget. Mungkin awalnya karena baca novelnya om Rick kali ya.**

**Dan iya, ini oneshoot. Aku tau aku seharusnya fokus ke Asylum Breakout dulu, tapi gemes banget pengen nulis ini dari kemaren sampe ditahan-tahan. ****Oh iya, di update-an AB yang terbaru aku lupa bilang kalo cerita yang di prolognya AB itu sebenernya adalah mimpi Baekhyun yang aku jelasin di chapter 7. Bingung? Iya sama saya juga.**

**Mau nangis aja karena respon AB selalu bagus. You guys such a sweetheart I swear to God. Pengen ketemu dan peluk satu-satu!**

**Semoga kalian dilimpahin banyak kebaikan dan kemujuran! Serius deh, I love you guys waaaaay too much.**

**Omong-omong, aku belum pernah bener-bener bikin cerita oneshoot. Menurut kalian gimana? Gak aneh kan ya buat oneshoot? Kurang seru? Bisa minta sarannya di kolom review?**

**Thankyou! Hugs and kisses, xoxo**


	2. A Fool For You Pt 1

**CHARMSPEAK BUT NOT CHARMING**

* . · ✹

✧ ✷ · * ·

**SEQUEL**

**[ A FOOL FOR YOU Pt. 1 ]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kencan pertama mereka terasa seperti wafel basi di mulut Baekhyun—bukan berarti Baekhyun pernah makan wafel basi, ya.

Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta pada jerapah idiot di hadapannya ini.

Pria manis itu menggembungkan pipinya, tangannya bersedekap marah. Matanya berwarna cokelat gelap sekarang, hampir kehitaman. Ia menatap Park Chanyeol—masih memakai _hoodie_ abu-abunya—yang tengah duduk dengan kepala menatap layar ponsel. Ekspresi pria itu bosan.

Sudah hampir seminggu, pikir Baekhyun. Belum, sebenarnya. Hari ini hari kelima mereka pacaran dan Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dua hari lagi, seminggu sudah hidup Baekhyun terasa seperti wafel basi.

Baekhyun tidak merasa dirinya manis di depan Chanyeol—tidak seperti ketika penggemarnya yang mengejarnya kemana-mana. Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak dihargai, dan Baekhyun masih tetap saja menyukai Slender Man bodoh itu.

"Sudah?" Chanyeol mendongak dari ponselnya, menatap Baekhyun yang sama sekali belum menyentuh es krimnya—benda itu sudah meleleh dan tidak cantik lagi, _sama seperti Baekhyun._

Alis Baekhyun menukik marah. _Apanya yang sudah?_ Dia jelas-jelas belum memakan sesuap es krim pun karena kepalanya sibuk merancang taktik untuk membuat Park Chanyeol menaruh setidaknya sedikit saja ketertarikan kepadanya.

Lucu, memang.

Chanyeol sendiri yang berkata bahwa mereka memang berkencan. Tapi apakah kencan dengan seseorang yang akhirnya kau sukai harus terasa sehambar ini? Baekhyun tidak tahu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau menyeramkan." Kata Chanyeol lagi, wajahnya ngeri dan ia segera membuang muka.

Mata Baekhyun berkedut jengkel.

Sekarang kalian mengerti 'kan kenapa ketika bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa dirinya tidak pernah dihargai atas paras manisnya? Rasanya berkah dari Aphrodite benar-benar tidak berguna di hadapan Chanyeol.

Terakhir kali Chanyeol menyentuh Baekhyun adalah lima hari lalu—ya, kejadian dimana Chanyeol bilang ia akan menerima cinta Baekhyun yang _bertepuk sebelah tangan_, ketika pria itu memeluk pinggangnya.

Ingin tahu kelanjutannya?

Tidak ada.

Chanyeol hanya menyentil kening Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya pulang karena sudah sore.

Itu saja.

Baekhyun harus mengkonfirmasikan satu hal tersebut berkali-kali sebelum ia pulang. "Tunggu, tunggu." Kata Baekhyun kala itu. "Jadi kita benar-benar berkencan sekarang?"

Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Menurutmu?" lalu ia berlari—benar-benar berlari seperti orang kesetanan ke tengah lapangan basket dan menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun. Ia seperti berubah lagi, Baekhyun merasa bahwa Chanyeol menahan diri awalnya, tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak tahu lagi.

Sekarang, bahkan setelah lima hari, Chanyeol tidak melakukan _apapun_ kepadanya—seakan kejadian dimana Chanyeol memeluk pinggang dan menggoda untuk menciumnya tidak pernah terjadi. Jangankan ciuman, Chanyeol bahkan tidak menggandeng tangannya. Ketika berjalan bersisian, Chanyeol menjaga jarak setidaknya beberapa jengkal dari Baekhyun.

Hari ini saja, Baekhyun harus merengek untuk akhirnya meminta kencan pertama kepada pria itu. Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan martabatnya, mengemis-ngemis kepada Park Chanyeol. Hal ini karena saat di kampus dan di kelas, Chanyeol dengan sengaja menghindari Baekhyun, berakting dengan sangat meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak mengenal Baekhyun sama sekali.

Chanyeol, yang sepertinya sangat tidak tertarik, akhirnya menyetujui ajakan kencan itu. Baekhyun sepertinya berharap terlalu banyak, karena Chanyeol masih saja terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai menatapku dengan tatapan laser itu, ayo pulang sekarang. Aku harus latihan." Chanyeol berdiri, menunggu Baekhyun.

Ia bahkan tidak memesan apapun. Hanya segelas air, membiarkan Baekhyun memesan satu mangkuk es krim yang rencananya akan ia bagi bersama Chanyeol—pupus sudah rencana itu.

Baekhyun merengek. Percuma saja. Tidak mempan. Jadi akhirnya ia berdiri dengan lesu.

Chanyeol selalu pulang sangat sore akibat latihan klubnya. Ia gitaris band kampus mereka, omong-omong. Selain musik dan senang menulis lirik, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa lagi tentang Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu berjalan dengan tangan yang diselipkan ke saku. Bahkan hari ini pun, mereka berjalan bersisian dengan jarak yang membuat Baekhyun resah—kalau orang melihatnya, mereka mungkin akan berasumsi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang bertengkar atau semacamnya.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan gerbang kampus, Baekhyun menarik ujung _hoodie_ Chanyeol. Wajahnya cemberut—orang normal akan saling bunuh untuk bisa menyaksikan wajah imut cemberut seperti itu—sayang sekali tidak memengaruhi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya berbalik dan menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Aku harus latihan." Katanya kalem, menatap tangan Baekhyun seakan berkata _tolong, lepaskan hoodie-ku._

Baekhyun memelototinya. Tapi akhirnya ia melepaskan tangannya dari ujung _hoodie_ Chanyeol dan menunduk lesu.

"Apa?" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih cemberut, kemudian menggeleng. "Dasar bodoh." makinya kesal.

Chanyeol kemudian menunduk, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Baekhyun. Ia menyentuh kening Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya dan mendorongnya pelan. "Pulang sana, tukang narsis." Lalu ia berbalik dan mulai berlari.

Baekhyun masih kesal, tapi setiap kali mereka berpisah, Chanyeol selalu melakukan itu—kadang menyentil atau mendorong keningnya dengan telunjuk, lalu tiba-tiba saja berlari seperti kerasukan kuda.

Si mungil itu menghembuskan napas lelah.

Baekhyun tidak tahu sampai kapan ia mampu bertahan—tapi untuk sekarang, ia akan berusaha mencari seribu taktik untuk membuat Chanyeol merasa bahwa dirinya menarik.

Dengan langkah gontai, Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menuju halte bus.

* * *

Pintu klub berdebum terbuka.

Park Chanyeol merosot ke pintu, wajahnya merah padam.

Oh Sehun yang sedang duduk diantara drum terlonjak. "Apa-apaan, _hyung?!"_ protesnya kesal. Sehun adalah mahasiswa tahun pertama, jurusan Ekonomi, juga merupakan _drummer_ band kampus mereka.

Dengan wajah bersemu yang tampak bodoh di mata Sehun, Chanyeol mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya dengan bangga. "AKU MENYENTUHNYA! AKU MENYENTUH KENING BAEKHYUN!"

Sehun tak mampu menahan tawa, jadi ia terpingkal sambil memegangi perut. "Ya ampun, _hyung_. Kau kedengaran seperti orang mesum barusan. Apa kau sebegitu senangnya? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak sekalian gandeng saja tangannya?"

Chanyeol berjalan masuk dan duduk di salah satu kursi kayu, menggeleng dengan panik. "Tidak, tidak." Katanya ngeri, "aku bisa sesak napas." Chanyeol lalu menunjuk ujung _hoodie-_nya dan tersenyum seperti orang idiot, "dia juga menyentuh _hoodie_-ku. Aku takkan pernah mencuci tangan dan _hoodie_ ini."

"_Ewwww." _Sehun mengerutkan hidung jijik. Kemudian ia berkata, "tapi beberapa hari lalu kau memeluk dan menggodanya? Dimana hilangnya kepercayaan dirimu?" Sehun masih tertawa.

Wajah Chanyeol makin merah. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu," katanya jujur, "wajahnya dekat sekali denganku, Sehun. Aku merasa kepalaku bisa pecah. Bahkan saat berusaha membalas kalimatnya otakku seperti _buffering_, jadi aku mengeluarkan banyak kalimat bodoh. Selain itu, matanya cantik sekali, dan ketika ia kesal, pipinya akan menggembung lucu dan—"

"Oke, oke, cukup. Aku tidak tanya detailnya." kata Sehun geli.

Chanyeol mendesah. "Ia pasti kesal sekali sekarang." Pria itu kemudian mendongak dan matanya berkaca-kaca, "aku bilang tatapannya menyeramkan. PADAHAL MATANYA CANTIK SEKALI. Bagaimana kalau ia minta putus, Sehun? Aku hanya membuatnya kesal dan sedih. Bagaimana jika—"

"_Woah, hyung_," Sehun tidak bisa berhenti terkekeh, "apa kau baru saja _menangis?"_

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, kentara sekali berusaha mengusir air mata dari pelupuknya. "Dia tidak senang selama berkencan denganku." kata Chanyeol sedih.

"Mengatakan bahwa pacarmu punya mata yang menyeramkan saat kencan pertama, keren sekali." Cemooh Sehun.

"Tutup mulut." Maki Chanyeol kesal.

"Yah, memangnya kau bisa apa. Baekhyun pacar pertamamu, lagi pula." Ada nada mengejek dari kalimat Sehun, dan Chanyeol mendelik kepadanya. "Bersikaplah seperti biasa, _hyung_. Aku sudah bilang padamu. Jangan tegang. Kalau kau tegang, kau cenderung berusaha membuat eskpresimu cuek dan datar—aku hafal kau luar dalam, _hyung_ bodoh."

Sehun mungkin belum lama mengenal Chanyeol sejak ia tergabung dalam band mereka, tapi ia paham sifat Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu memang tampak sangat cuek, tapi ia punya hati yang sangat lembut. Junmyeon bahkan memanggilnya _giant softie_.

Pria di hadapan Sehun itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mampu menatap matanya, Sehun. Kepalaku langsung pusing. Aku bahkan bisa mencium harum tubuhnya dari jarak 10 meter, aku bersumpah. Bahkan hal seperti itu saja membuat jantungku berdebar sampai dadaku sesak. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berdekatan dengannya? Bisa mati berdiri aku." Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya lagi, "aku menyentuh sedikit rambutnya dan teksturnya seperti gulali." Chanyeol terkekeh bodoh, "gulali stoberi…"

"Kau sungguh terdengar seperti orang mesum." Komentar Sehun, wajahnya masih geli. "Ah, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sepayah ini, _hyung_. Mengecewakan sekali."

Chanyeol memelototinya.

"Oh," kata Sehun seakan ia baru saja teringat sesuatu. "Junmyeon _hyung_ menemukan pelakunya. Tapi ia bilang padaku ada kemungkinan bahwa pelakunya bukan satu orang."

Bahu Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menegang.

Junmyeon, mahasiswa tahun ketiga jurusan Sastra Inggris yang merupakan vokalis band mereka, akhir-akhir ini juga merangkap jadi mata-mata Chanyeol.

"Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol, mendadak saja merasa begitu marah.

"Moon Taeil." Kata Sehun. "Dia di jurusan yang sama dengan Junmyeon _hyung_."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun serius dan berdiri. "Ayo hajar dia."

"Eh?" mata Sehun membulat. "Ti-tidak begitu, _hyung._ Tunggu dulu—ah sial. Chanyeol _hyung!_ Tunggu!"

Tidak mengindahkan teriakan Sehun, Chanyeol sudah berderap keluar dari klub mereka.

* * *

_Few months earlier…._

Semuanya bermula dari Chanyeol yang menemukan banyak sekali _sticky notes_ di loker Baekhyun, sudah beberapa bulan lalu sejak tahun kedua mereka dimulai.

Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang senang mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi entah mengapa kakinya berhenti di depan loker pria manis itu, menatapi berbagai tulisan tak senonoh yang tertempel di lokernya.

_Pelacur._

_Jual saja tubuhmu._

_Sok cantik._

_Operasi plastik._

_Murahan._

_Tukang sihir._

_Tukang curi pacar orang._

_Ayam kampus._

Sisanya terlalu mengerikan bahkan untuk Chanyeol. Selain itu, ada banyak sekali tulisan _pelacur_ dan _murahan_.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia awalnya tidak mengenal milik siapa loker itu, tapi kemudian ia melihat nama pemiliknya—Byun Baekhyun.

_Ah, si bocah narsis itu,_ pikir Chanyeol. Mereka satu kelas.

Chanyeol melihatnya, _sering_. Apa bisa dikata, Baekhyun memang magnet bagi orang lain. Chanyeol sudah lama mengamatinya bahkan saat tahun pertama mereka dimulai.

Paras Baekhyun manis. Tubuhnya mungil, kulitnya putih bersih dengan senyum yang menawan. Dia seperti boneka porselen hidup. Intinya, Chanyeol tahu dia memang cantik. Dia idola kampus—semua orang selalu riuh mengekorinya kemana-mana. Bahkan saat di kelaspun, setiap orang berusaha mencuri perhatiannya, meminta si mungil itu untuk duduk dengan mereka.

Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun jauh dari levelnya—pria mungil itu seperti malaikat dan Chanyeol adalah kumbang kotoran—Dung Beetle. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat berangan-angan, pikirannya yang simpel bahkan sudah berkata _menyerah saja, bego._

Pokoknya, Chanyeol senang hanya dengan mengamatinya dari jauh. Chanyeol pernah mendengarnya berbicara beberapa kali ketika mereka tidak sengaja bersinggungan, dan sungguh, dia punya suara yang _sangat_ indah.

Chanyeol pernah berdikusi dengan Sehun untuk mengajak pria mungil itu bergabung ke band mereka untuk menjadi vokalis belum lama ini (ketika mereka mulai berpacaran) dan Sehun menertawainya habis-habisan. Jadi Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya.

Pria tinggi itu tidak tahu dari mana mulainya, tapi ia rasa semuanya bermula dari _sticky notes_ itu.

Ia bahkan tidak pikir panjang—Chanyeol mencabut semua _sticky notes_ itu, meremasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku _hoodie_-nya. Chanyeol merasa seperti sedang mencampuri urusan orang lain saat itu—sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan—tapi ia setidaknya merasa lega ketika ia melakukannya.

Bahkan hanya dalam sekali pandang, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun itu bodoh. Kepalanya barangkali hanya diisi oleh penggemar-penggemarnya yang juga sama-sama bodohnya. Ia anak yang apatis, hanya peduli dengan dunianya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak jahat, kalau kau minta pendapat Chanyeol. Tapi ia jelas bodoh. Chanyeol tidak perlu menebak bahwa Baekhyun sangat suka dengan semua perhatian yang ia dapatkan, ia menikmatinya.

Dan jika pria mungil itu tahu bahwa ada yang diam-diam memakinya dari belakang—Chanyeol merinding. Jangan sampai, deh. Baekhyun mungkin beranggapan bahwa _semua_ orang menyukainya, memujanya sampai mati. Chanyeol tersenyum. Sungguh, si kecil manis yang naif, pikirnya.

Chanyeol selalu pulang sore karena latihan dengan member bandnya, dan setiap pulang ia selalu melewati lorong loker. Chanyeol bersumpah ia hanya akan melakukannya sekali itu saja, namun ia tidak bisa menghiraukannya ketika matanya melihat kondisi loker Baekhyun keesokan harinya.

Hal yang sama terjadi persis seperti kemarin sore.

Hanya saja, loker itu tampak lebih parah sekarang. Ada cat _pilox_ warna merah bertuliskan _PELACUR_ dan _MURAHAN_ dengan huruf-huruf besar.

Meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi, Chanyeol menelpon Sehun, dan pria itu muncul dalam sekejap.

"Ini jelas sekali _bullying_." Kata Sehun ketika ia mengamati loker itu, menelaahnya sambil mengusap-usap dagu. "Tapi siapa Byun Baekhyun? Temanmu?"

Chanyeol merasakan wajahnya menghangat. "Bu-bukan."

"Mencurigakan." Mata Sehun menyipit. "Kapan ini terjadi, _hyung?_"

"Kemarin sore sudah seperti ini," jawab Chanyeol. "Tapi kemarin hanya _sticky notes_."

Mata Sehun membulat. "Jangan bilang kau mencabuti semua _sticky notes_-nya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh malu.

"Kau suka padanya, _hyung?_"

Chanyeol mendengus. Tapi kemudian ia berkata, "bantu aku."

"Apa?! Aku mau pulang!"

Sebelum sempat Oh Sehun melarikan diri, Chanyeol sudah menarik kerah kemeja flanelnya. "Akan lebih cepat kalau dibersihkan berdua, Oh Sehun." Kata Chanyeol dengan suara berbahaya.

"Tapi kenapaaaaa?!" Sehun merengut. "Aku ragu kau bahkan mengenal si Byun Baekhyun ini."

"Memang." Kata Chanyeol. "Tapi dia tidak boleh melihat ini. Jangan sampai."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol tak senang.

"Tunggu disini." Perintah Chanyeol. "Aku mau beli _paint romover_. Dan jangan kabur, Oh Sehun. Atau kucekik kau sampai kau kejang-kejang dan tidak bisa berna—"

"YA TUHAN. BAIKLAH! Sana pergi!"

Park Chanyeol nyengir.

Mereka menghabiskan sore itu dengan membersihkan _pilox_ merah dari loker Baekhyun, membuat Sehun mengeluarkan berbagai sumpah serapah kepada Chanyeol. Syukurlah sore itu kampus sepi, dan sepertinya tidak ada yang menaruh perhatian pada dua pemuda idiot yang berusaha membersihkan loker.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, loker itu tampak aman. Tidak ada yang meninggalkan _sticky notes_ bertuliskan hal-hal tidak senonoh ataupun mem-_pilox_ pintu lokernya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak lengah. Ia memperhatikan dari lantai dua, melihat-lihat siapa saja yang tampak mencurigkan.

Hasilnya nihil.

Selama kurang lebih satu bulan, pelakunya tidak pernah muncul. Loker Baekhyun aman-aman saja di bawah pengawasan Chanyeol.

Tapi kemudian, selang beberapa hari setelah satu bulan yang damai, Chanyeol mendapati bahwa loker Baekhyun meneteskan air berbau apak—air bekas mengepel lantai. Chanyeol meninju loker itu, tangannya nyeri. "Sial." Makinya kesal, melirik kanan dan kiri untuk melihat siapa saja yang mungkin berlalu-lalang, tapi tidak ada siapapun.

Ia menelpon Oh Sehun lagi, yang tertinggal di ruang klub, barangkali sedang beres-beres.

Ketika pria itu menyusul Chanyeol di depan loker, ia berkata, _"Déjà vu?"_ sambil nyengir.

Chanyeol tampaknya sedang tidak bisa diajak bergurau, jadi Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak akan protes hari ini, _hyung_. Aku akan membantu. Kau mau aku apa?"

Mata Chanyeol yang menatap loker itu tampak seperti ia bisa meremukkannya kapan saja ia mau. "Terima kasih, Sehun." Balas Chanyeol, yang entah mengapa dengan suara serius sehingga membuat Sehun berjengit.

_Uh-oh, dia marah sekali,_ pikir Sehun. Tapi pria yang lebih muda itu tersenyum. "Tentu." Balasnya.

Tangan Chanyeol meraih pintu loker, dan loker itu memuntahkan sedikit air. Seisi lokernya basah. Setelah mengamati Baekhyun berbulan-bulan, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak pernah menyimpan barang penting di dalam lokernya (bocah itu jelas sekali tidak tertarik dengan kuliah mereka) karena isi lokernya kebanyakan hanya surat-surat bodoh dari penggemarnya, beberapa boneka kecil dan banyak sekali cokelat—semuanya basah dengan bau apak—jelas sekali karena isinya adalah barang-barang tidak berguna, Baekhyun juga tidak pernah mengunci lokernya. Baekhyun biasanya mengemas isi loker tersebut seminggu sekali menggunakan kardus besar dan membawanya pulang.

Chanyeol menggeram. Ia lengah kali ini. Ia bahkan sudah meminta Junmyeon dan Sehun untuk pasang mata dan telinga, tapi mereka masih belum menemukan pelakunya.

"Oh, _itu_ tidak bagus." Kata Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun melihatnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. _Tidak boleh. Jangan._

Ia kemudian merogoh celana jinsya untuk mengeluarkan dompet, memberikannya kepada Sehun. "Beli banyak cokelat batang. Dan beberapa _plushies_. Juga kertas dan amplop."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol bingung. "_Hyung_," panggilnya hati-hati, "kau yakin?"

Pria itu mengangguk mantap, dan tidak pernah, bagi Sehun, tidak pernah ia melihat Chanyeol tampak begitu bertekad. Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Ya, baiklah." Jawabnya. "Junmyeon _hyung_ bilang ia hampir selesai dari klub debat. Aku akan mengajaknya berbelanja sekalian. _Is that okay?"_

Pria di hadapan Sehun itu mengangguk.

"Tapi, _hyung_," panggil Sehun, "apa tidak apa-apa mengganti isinya begitu saja? Maksudku, apakah Baekhyun tidak akan menyadarinya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol yakin. "Dia bodoh."

Sehun tertawa sebagai balasannya, menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Park Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tidak tertolong lagi.

Sebelum Sehun beranjak, Chanyeol memegang pundaknya dan meremasnya sedikit. "Terima kasih, Sehun. Sungguh."

Sehun bergidik. "Iya, iya. Yasudah. Jangan serius begitu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku akan berjaga disini, kalau-kalau saja bajingan itu muncul."

Jadilah sore itu akhirnya, dengan tambahan member baru—Junmyeon—menghabiskan waktu untuk mengemasi loker Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah membersihkan seluruh isinya sebelum Sehun dan Junmyeon datang, membuang cokelat basah, boneka lembab dan surat cinta yang sudah hancur. Ia juga sudah mengelap lokernya agar dindingnya kering.

Mereka bertiga duduk di lorong, tepat di depan loker Baekhyun—tampak sangat idiot.

Sehun menyusun berbatang-batang cokelat—Chanyeol memukul kepalanya karena ia membeli merk cokelat yang mahal—dan beberapa _plushies_ ke dalam loker, sementara Chanyeol dan Junmyeon berusaha meniru tulisan surat cinta dari penggemar Baekhyun yang lecek, tintanya setengah memudar.

"Pacarmu terkenal sekali, Park." Komentar Junmyeon tanpa melihat Chanyeol, matanya fokus kepada surat selagi ia menulis kalimat-kalimat yang membuat jempol kakinya bergulung saking jijiknya.

"Dia bukan pacarku." Kata Chanyeol, telinganya terasa tergelitik.

_Belum._

"Belum," timpal Sehun, mengulangi kata dari kepala Chanyeol. Sehun nyengir lebar dan Chanyeol menendang tulang keringnya.

"_Oh, Baekhyunku yang indah seperti pualam,"_ Junmyeon mulai membacakan salah satu kalimat dari surat yang ia tiru, sementara Sehun mengerutkan hidung, kentara sekali jijik, _"maukah kau menerima persembahan dariku; jiwa dan ragaku?"_

Sehun membuat gestur mau muntah, sementara Junmyeon sudah tertawa. "Ya ampun, bocah-bocah ini." Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, "pacarmu baru saja dibandingkan dengan pualam—batu marmer. Benda mati. Mereka kira Baekhyun bakal suka hal seperti ini? Kurasa Baekhyun tidak sedangkal itu, meski aku tidak mengenalnya."

Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu—setidaknya membela Baekhyun dan berkata _ya, Baekhyun tidak sedangkal itu, kok, _tapi tidak ada kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum getir. Ia ingin menyangkal itu—bahwa Baekhyun bukan seseorang dengan pemikiran dangkal—tapi Chanyeol tidak mengenal Baekhyun, dan dari gelagatnya tentang bagaimana ia menyukai semua atensi yang orang-orang berikan kepadanya, sebenarnya cukup membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun memang _mungkin_ berpikiran dangkal.

"73 surat yang sudah lecek, belum termasuk yang sudah hancur. Gila, dia seorang _idol_. Aku pernah beberapa kali melihatnya melintasi lorong, orang-orang mengerubunginya seperti lebah. Sayang sekali aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung." Lanjut Junmyeon.

"Jangan!" Sebelum Chanyeol menyadarinya, ia sudah berteriak panik.

Junmyeon dan Sehun tertawa keras sekali.

"Astaga," ucap Junmyeon, "lihat si berandal ini. Katamu dia bukan pacarmu! Tapi kau sebegitu takutnya aku melirik pacarmu? Tenang saja, aku tidak naksir dia, tahu. Meski harus kuakui wajahnya memang manis sekali."

Sehun masih tertawa—jelas sekali ini hiburan untuk jiwa tengilnya.

Chanyeol merasa gugup untuk alasan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Junmyeon benar. Baekhyun memang manis, ia seperti gula yang menarik banyak semut, dan itu mengkhawatirkan. Chanyeol sering memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun berbicara, dan hal itu agak mengusiknya. Suaranya memang merdu, dan ia berbicara dengan begitu banyak daya tarik—orang-orang jatuh bertekuk lutut di hadapannya akibat suara dan caranya berbicara.

Meski begitu, ia mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi kepada Junmyeon dan Sehun saat mereka hendak berpisah, mengatakan bahwa ia akan mentraktir mereka di restoran mahal lain kali.

Sehun mendengus. "Apanya yang traktir makan," katanya, "dompetmu kosong, tahu."

Chanyeol mengacungkan tinjunya dengan gaya main-main. "Itu karena kau membeli cokelat-cokelat mahal!"

"Chanyeol-_ah_," panggil Junmyeon geli, "kau tahu 'kan kalau tidak ada cokelat enak yang _murah_ jaman sekarang?"

"Ya, betul!" Sehun menyetujui, "memangnya kau mau pacarmu keracunan cokelat murah?!"

"Eh," Chanyeol tersedak. "Tidak, sih."

Junmyeon tertawa. "Aku akan terus mengawasi loker itu bersama Sehun untuk beberapa hari kedepan, jadi jangan khawatir." Katanya kemudian.

Sehun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, ayo pulang. Tebengi aku, _hyung_." Ia merengek pada Junmyeon.

"Tentu. Kau juga, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Sepedaku disini."

Junmyeon mengangguk, kemudian berjalan bersama Sehun sembari melambai kepadanya.

Langit mulai gelap ketika Chanyeol berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil sepedanya, lampu-lampu kampus mulai dihidupkan. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan ia merasa sangat yakin bahwa dirinya melihat kepala seseorang di ujung lorong, sedang mengintip dari balik tembok di dekat tangga.

Tapi ketika ia memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat dengan benar, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya dengan curiga. Meski begitu ia yakin dirinya tidak salah pandang.

_Tidak hari ini,_ pikir Chanyeol.

Jadi ia menaiki sepedanya dan mulai mengayuh pedal untuk pulang.

* * *

**Act #1 – Run!**

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Setelah kejadian itu, hari-hari berikutnya menjadi lebih tenang—atau menarik, barangkali.

Tenang, karena pelaku tidak melakukan apapun lagi, hampir seminggu. Ia sepertinya sadar bahwa ada tiga pasang mata yang sedang mengawasi loker Baekhyun dengan ketat—makin menguatkan asumsi Chanyeol bahwa memang ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di dekat tangga hari itu. Pikirannya kacau—terlebih melihat Baekhyun yang tampak ceria-ceria saja, dikelilingi orang, bersinar begitu terang sementara Chanyeol hanya kecoa yang sembunyi di bangku belakang—ugh, pria manis itu takkan pernah menghiraukan Chanyeol.

Apa dia bahkan tahu keberadaan Chanyeol? Chanyeol tersenyum getir. _Jelas saja tidak, bodoh._

Tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin senyum Baekhyun yang ceria itu hancur hanya karena seseorang (atau beberapa orang) yang merasa iri karena paras manisnya—teman-teman sekalian, bukan salah Baekhyun kalau ia memang dianugerahi paras seperti itu, 'kan?

_Dasar budak cinta._

Chanyeol mendengar sesuatu di kepalanya, tapi ia terkekeh. Budak cinta? Tidak buruk juga, pikirnya.

Chanyeol menghabiskan beberapa hari itu berpatroli di tangga, berusaha mencari-cari siapa saja yang terlihat mencurigakan.

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa hari-hari selanjutnya juga jadi menarik, karena akibat terlalu rajin berpatroli di tangga, Chanyeol tidak sengaja menabrak Baekhyun yang tengah memeluk kardus berisi barang-barang bodoh dari lokernya—_ya ampun, benar_. Chanyeol lupa Baekhyun biasa melakukannya.

Lalu, semuanya menjadi kelewat menarik bahkan untuk Chanyeol sendiri—ia keruntuhan hujan emas hari itu.

Ketika ia menabrak Baekhyun kala itu—menyebabkan tubuh mungilnya mencium lantai dengan kardus yang miring ke samping—Chanyeol bersumpah ia hampir lupa caranya bernapas.

Kepalanya seperti; YA AMPUN. BYUN BAEKHYUN. OKE, TARIK NAPAS. TIDAK, JANGAN BERNAPAS. EH, TAPI DIA JATUH. BANTU ATAU TIDAK?!

Chanyeol mengalaminya, momen _buffering_ terparah pertama kali sepanjang 22 tahun masa hidupnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menyelipkan rambutnya yang baru-baru ini di cat dengan warna _silver_ dan diberi sedikit sentuhan _pink_. Ia tersenyum.

_Ya Tuhan, dia tersenyum. Kepadaku._

Pria tinggi itu mematung, sesuatu di kepalanya menjerit TIDAK, AKU TIDAK BAIK-BAIK saja, namun yang keluar malah, "uh… ya? Kurasa."

Chanyeol berusaha mengatur napasnya. Tapi ia tidak mampu. Melihat Baekhyun dari jarak sedekat itu membuatnya kesulitan bernapas—Baekhyun tidak tampak nyata. Ia merasa seperti sedang bermimpi, yang kemudian membuat instingnya menyuruh untuk _LARI SEKARANG, PARK CHANYEOL._

Itulah alasan mengapa Chanyeol terus-terusan mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi karena tidak mau terlambat—semoga aksinya meyakinkan.

Dari jarak sedekat itu, Chanyeol makin yakin kalau Baekhyun bukan manusia. Kulit wajahnya halus, pipinya sedikit berisi dengan rona kemerahan, bibirnya penuh dengan warna _pink cherry,_ cocok sekali dengan rambutnya, matanya sipit namun entah mengapa terlihat sempurna untuk Chanyeol—_yep_. Chanyeol bisa mendeskripsikan lebih jauh lagi tapi sebaiknya mari kita sudahi saja.

Entah bagaimana kelanjutannya, ketika Chanyeol berusaha melarikan diri, Baekhyun malah menarik ujung _hoodie_-nya.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir aku manis?"

IYA, YA AMPUN ASTAGA BUNUH SAJA AKU! KAU MANIS SEKALI YA TUHAN AKU MILIKMU!

Tapi yang keluar malah "OH SIAL, AKU HARUS PERGI!" kalimat itu terdengar seperti teriakan histeris bahkan di telinga Chanyeol sendiri.

Akhirnya Chanyeol berlari sambil berkaca-kaca, memaki kebodohannya dan merasa malu bukan main. Ketika ia sampai di parkiran, ia memukulkan kepalanya ke stang sepeda, mengutuk diri sendiri dan berharap dirinya tenggelam ke dalam tanah.

Chanyeol hanya mendengar Baekhyun berbicara dengan orang lain selama ini—tapi hari ini Baekhyun berbicara secara langsung dengan _dirinya_. Seperti yang sudah Chanyeol perkirakan sebelumnya, Baekhyun memang punya suara yang manis dan mendayu-dayu, meski entah mengapa gaya bicaranya terdengar sangat seduktif—seperti ia sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk merayu. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol cemberut memikirkan bagaimana Baekhyun tampaknya selalu berbicara kepada siapapun dengan gaya bicara seperti itu (duduklah, Park Chanyeol, kau tidak spesial).

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya Baekhyun sekarang tahu bahwa dirinya eksis.

Jadi ia berteriak saat menaiki sepedanya, dihadiahi tatapan _orang rumah sakit jiwa mana kau ini _oleh setiap orang sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya—berteriak pada orang asing di jalan, "BAEKHYUN MENYENTUH _HOODIE_-KU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENCUCINYAAAA! YAAHOOOO!"

Itu adalah alasan kenapa Chanyeol memakai _hoodie_ abu-abu bodoh itu. Setiap hari.

—

_Act #1 – I am a fool for you._

[]

* * *

**Act #2 – Tease**

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Chanyeol tidak hanya kejatuhan hujan emas hari itu saja, tapi keesokan harinya juga karena Chanyeol tahu, dari momen ia menjejakkan kaki di kelas pagi itu, Baekhyun sudah menatapnya dengan ekspresi merengut.

Chanyeol berusaha cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. _Gawat_. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah dirinya bisa tahan tanpa melihat belakang kepala Baekhyun yang imut itu.

Meski begitu, Chanyeol berhasil menyembunyikan wajahnya menggunakan kupluk _hoodie_-nya—cemberut ketika Taeyong berbicara begitu banyak kepada Baekhyun.

_Syukuri hidupmu, teman_—pikir Chanyeol, berusaha mengeluarkan laser dari matanya dan berharap laser itu menembus belakang kepala Taeyong—_kau berbicara dengan Baekhyun._

Setengah hari itu berlalu dengan Chanyeol yang mendelik kepada Lee Taeyong yang terus-terus berbicara kepada Baekhyun, bahkan mengekori pria mungil itu ketika istirahat makan siang—jelas sekali mereka akan makan siang bersama.

Terserah deh, pikir Chanyeol, jadi ia meletakkan kepala ke meja dan menutup wajahnya dengan kupluk, berusaha untuk tidur.

Tapi kemudian, ketika jam makan siang belum berakhir, Chanyeol mendengar seseorang berdeham di sampingnya—suaranya begitu familiar sehingga tubuh Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menegang (ia tidak benar-benar tidur dari tadi).

Pria tinggi berambut gelap itu jelas tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon, sehingga pada akhirnya seseorang di sampingnya itu mengetuk-ngetuk lengannya.

_MATI AKU MATI AKU MATI AKU MATI AKU—_

Chanyeol berusaha sebisa mengkin untuk berakting bahwa ia baru saja bangun tidur, memuntahkan kalimat seakan-akan ia linglung. Ketika tubuhnya duduk tegak, matanya bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun.

_Ayo, tidak apa-apa, bernapas. Tarik, keluarkan, tarik—BANGSAT AKU TIDAK BISA—_

"Halo," katanya dengan suara manis yang membuat kepala Chanyeol pusing tujuh keliling, "masih ingat aku?"

Seperti biasa, otak Chanyeol seakan tidak tahu bagaimana harus berfungsi. Tubuhnya tegang sekali sampai tulang belakangnya terasa nyeri.

TENTU SAJA AKU INGAT BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU MELUPAKANMU—

"Aku berhutang uang ya padamu? Ah sial. Berapa won?" SUNGGUH, PARK CHANYEOL? HANYA ITU YANG BISA KAU PIKIRKAN?! "Akan kuganti besok, dompetku ketinggalan hari ini."

Tapi Baekhyun malah tertawa, begitu manis dan merdu sampai Chanyeol menahan napasnya saking kagetnya.

Percakapan yang terjadi hari itu terasa tidak nyata bagi Chanyeol. Sikap Baekhyun yang sangat seduktif entah mengapa membuatnya kesal setengah mati—mungkin dari situlah Chanyeol berani mengeluarkan kalimat agak kasar kepada Baekhyun setelahnya.

Membayangkan pria manis itu mengatakan hal serupa kepada orang lain mEmbuat Chanyeol berang bukan main.

"Kau sungguh tidak berpikir aku manis?"

Kalimat itu lagi, pikir Chanyeol. Kenapa ia begitu terobsesi masalah penampilannya? Meski Chanyeol bersedia berteriak IYA! Dengan lantang, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Chanyeol entah mengapa merasa begitu jengkel, meski ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak perlu.

"Dengar ya, tukang narsis. Aku tidak pernah peduli kepada orang-orang sebelumnya, tapi aku melihatmu beberapa kali, dikejar oleh begitu banyak fans. Jika kau mengharapkan aku sama seperti mereka, tergila-gila kepadamu, maka kau salah besar. Otakku tidak kosong seperti para penggemarmu itu. Jadi, tidak. Aku tidak menganggapmu manis. Nah, sekarang, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Karena aku mau tidur."

Kalimat itu keluar dengan kelewat kasar daripada yang Chanyeol niatkan, sementara Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja, merasa marah kepada dirinya sendiri.

_Kenapa kau mengatakan itu, bodoh?!_

Sesuatu dalam dirinya sudah siap berteriak histeris sambil menangis sekarang.

Tapi kalimat itu bahkan tidak membuat Baekhyun gentar, meski wajahnya sedikit syok. Ia malah menawarkan Chanyeol sebuah _hoodie_ yang dibungkus kantung belanjaan—jelas sekali baru dibeli.

Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia membelinya karena ia tahu Chanyeol senang menggunakan _hoodie_.

Chanyeol hampir berteriak dan merampas kantung belanjaan itu. Di kepalanya, ia sudah merancang skenario dimana ia akan memajang _hoodie_ itu di dalam bingkai kaca di kamarnya. Tapi tangannya masih terkepal kuat, dan ia menolak pemberian itu.

Gelagat Baekhyun terlihat sangat mencurigakan, meski Chanyeol tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dirinya juga sangat bahagia. Tapi ia tidak mau menjadi penggemar Baekhyun yang hanya terpesona akibat parasnya saja. Chanyeol rmenyukai Baekhyun lebih dari itu.

Alis Chanyeol menukik berang, dan ia mengeluarkan kalimat kasar lainnya. Di kepalanya, sesuatu baru saja rubuh dan porak poranda. Setiap kali ia memuntahkan kalimat kasar kepada Baekhyun, ia rasanya mau mencekik dirinya sendiri saja.

"Apa kau bahkan tahu namaku?"

_Skakmat._

Wajah Baekhyun yang manis terlihat begitu bingung. Chanyeol hampir meninju mejanya. Baekhyun tidak tahu namanya. Lalu untuk apa ia memberikan hadiah seperti ini?

Ia menggoda Baekhyun setelahnya, berkata bahwa motif dibalik pemberian hadiah itu adalah bahwa Baekhyun naksir padanya, meski Chanyeol tahu semua itu jelas tidak mungkin terjadi.

Jadi Chanyeol mengeluarkan kalimat kasar terakhirnya. "Ya, ya. Kau sedang _denial_. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana ini? Sayang sekali aku tidak tertarik padamu. Jadi kumohon dengan sangat, pergilah sekarang."

Baekhyun terlihat marah sekali hingga wajahnya merah. Pipinya menggembung lucu dan ketika ia berdiri, ia menghentakkan kaki dengan keras. Ia memaki Chanyeol dan _hoodie-_nya, mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol bodoh dan _hoodie_-nya jelek.

Menghembuskan napas lelah, Chanyeol melihat punggung Baekhyun yang kian menjauh.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan dirinya merengek ke udara, membisikkan kata maaf kepada Baekhyun yang barangkali lenyap terbawa oleh udara.

Tapi kemudian Chanyeol tertawa, menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja berkali-kali saking berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya tidak bermimpi. Ia berbicara dengan Baekhyun dua hari berturut-turut. Ia sedih dan senang. Perasaannya campur aduk.

Baekhyun melakukan itu bukan tanpa motif, dan Chanyeol seharusnya senang. Tapi kelakuannya mencurigakan dan terkesan tidak tulus. Ia seharusnya bisa bahagia dengan bernapas dalam satu kelas bersama Baekhyun, tapi sekarang ia mulai menginginkan hal yang lebih.

"Oh, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol mendesah, mengistirahkan keningnya yang berdenyut di atas meja, "berhenti membuatku gila."

—

_Act #2 – I am STILL a fool for you._

[]

* * *

**Act #3 – My Date**

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian _hoodie_ itu dan Chanyeol berusaha memfokuskan dirinya untuk menangkap pelaku yang _melecehkan_ loker Baekhyun. Tapi bahkan Junmyeon dan Sehun juga belum menemukan titik terang, karena pelaku itu sama sekali belum beraksi selama seminggu ini.

Sore itu, Chanyeol menghabiskan kegiatan di lapangan bersama Oh Sehun dan anak tim basket kampus mereka. Chanyeol menggemari basket, dan ia juga merasa dirinya mahir karena beberapa anak tim basket masih gencar memintanya untuk bergabung—yang Chanyeol tolak dengan sopan karena semata-mata ia tidak mau kewalahan. Tapi mahasiswa dari tim basket selalu menerimanya ketika Chanyeol bergabung saat mereka latihan.

Junmyeon tidak begitu mahir dalam bidang olahraga. Selain ruangan klub mereka, tempat favorit keduanya barangkali adalah klub debat. Maklum saja, cita-cita pria itu adalah presiden.

Singkat cerita, ketika ia berusaha kembali ke loker untuk mengambil handuk, Byun Baekhyun ajaibnya berdiri dari balik pintu lokernya—membuat Chanyeol terlonjak.

Chanyeol hampir lari ketika ia menyadari dirinya tidak mengenakan pakaian atas—mampus. Malu sekali.

"Sudah puas melihat?"

"A-aku sedang tidak melihat ototmu, kok!"

"Ya, kau jelas melihatnya."

"Hei, _Slender M_a—maksudku, Park Chanyeol."

_OKE BAIKLAH DIA MENYEBUT NAMAKU. BIBIR INDAH ITU BARU SAJA MENYEBUT NAMAKU. TARIK NAPAS, KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA._

Chanyeol tidak kuasa menahan sebuah senyum. Ia sangat bahagia hingga ia merasa dirinya bisa mati dengan tenang saat itu juga.

"Wah, butuh seminggu penuh bagimu untuk mencari tahu namaku?"

Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk menggoda Baekhyun, tapi ia merusaha untuk tidak membuat kontak mata dengan mata sipit yang indah itu, karena ketika Chanyeol melakukannya, perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk. Chanyeol tidak tahu darimana ia mendapatkan keberanian untuk melontarkan godaan-godaan itu, ia berpikir dirinya pasti gila saat itu.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, _"Go out with me."_

Chanyeol yakin dirinya baru saja mendengar bunyi gelegar di atas kepalanya. Sementara Baekhyun menutup mata ketika ia mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol setengah mati berusaha mengatur napasnya.

Tapi kemudian, tiap hirupan napas yang memabukkan akibat harum tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol makin mendapatkan keberaniannya. Sesuatu dalam kepalanya berbunyi nyaring seperti alarm, berkata bahwa saat ini adalah kesempatan untuk Chanyeol dan ia tidak bisa mengacaukan kesempatan ini.

"Hei, tukang narsis. Setahuku, kalau kau berbicara kepada seseorang, kau harus menatap mata mereka. Itu etiket dasar." Suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat stabil di telinganya sendiri, ia tidak gugup sama sekali.

Baekhyun mengintip sedikit, dan Chanyeol memintanya untuk membuka matanya lebih lebar. "Nah, lebih baik. Kau punya mata yang bagus. Tidak perlu menyembunyikannya."

Chanyel hampir tersedak akibat kalimatnya sendiri. _DARIMANA MUNCULNYA KEBERANIAN ITU?!_ Kepalanya sudah kacau sekali—namun anehnya ia merasa luar biasa tenang.

Melihat Baekhyun yang bingung, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menggodanya lagi, bertanya kepada pria mungil itu siapa namanya—yang jelas adalah pertanyaan bodoh karena nama Baekhyun seperti sudah tertato di kepala Chanyeol. Akibat pertanyaan itu Baekhyun menjadi sangat kesal dan Chanyeol mengejarnya.

Apa kau percaya? Chanyeol mengejarnya, melingkarkan lengan ke pinggangnya.

Baekhyun terasa ringan di tangan Chanyeol. Pinggangnya ramping, dan ketika wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat, Chanyeol merasa jantungnya melompat kesana-kemari.

Chanyeol menggodanya lagi, berkata bahwa ia akan mencium Baekhyun. Wajah pria manis itu merah sekali sampai ke leher, tapi dia kelihatan jengkel. Jadi Baekhyun menarik rambut Chanyeol yang segera saja berteriak sambil tertawa.

Ketika efek 'berani' yang entah datang darimana itu hilang, Chanyeol dengan panik menyentakkan diri dari Baekhyun, lalu menyentil keningnya, menyuruhnya untuk pulang karena hari sudah sore.

Baekhyun jelas sekali nampak tidak senang, jadi ia bertanya kepada Chanyeol tentang apakah mereka sudah resmi berkencan, lalu Chanyeol _buffering_ lagi, dan pada akhirnya ia hanya menjawab, "menurutmu?"

Pria tinggi itu yakin bahwa efek 'berani'nya sudah benar-benar hilang, jadi berlari sekuat tenaga hingga perutnya nyeri. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia berlari, tapi Chanyeol rasa itu adalah pilihan bagus karena ia bersumpah, ia hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Baekhyun di tempat, saat itu juga. Jadi sebelum ia kehilangan akal, Chanyeol berbalik dan segera berlari dengan kekuatan penuh. melintasi lapangan basket. Ia tidak tahu kemana kakinya melangkah, pokoknya sembunyi saja dulu.

Semua kejadian di lorong loker hari itu disaksikan oleh setengah anggota tim basket dan Oh Sehun.

Pria muda itu tanpa Chanyeol sadari juga ikut berlari, mengekorinya dari belakang.

Ia menemukan Chanyeol di balik gedung fakultas Ekonomi, sedang terengah-engah dengan wajah merah.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang, Sehun dengan heboh menertawainya dan memuntahkan sumpah serapah kepadanya—menunjuk wajah Chanyeol yang luar biasa merah dengan gaya heboh.

"_Hyung_, serius deh," kata Sehun, masih tertawa, _"did you just get a boner?"_

Mata Chanyeol memelototi Sehun dan ia segera saja menendang pantat pria yang lebih muda itu. "TUTUP MULUT BANGSAT!" tapi Chanyeol begitu takut perkataan Sehun benar, jadi ia melirik ke selangkangannya dan membuang napas lega. "Aku… aku tidak _tegang_, tahu." Katanya malu, dan tawa Sehun meledak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Begitulah, alasan kenapa Chanyeol sangat takut menyentuh Baekhyun, atau sekedar menatap matanya.

Chanyeol tidak semesum itu, tapi ia mulai berpikir bahwa hal itu mungkin saja terjadi kalau ia berdekatan terlalu dengan Baekhyun—dan ia tidak mau di cap sebagai orang mesum oleh Baekhyun.

Tapi sesuatu seperti baru saja menyentakkan tubuh Chanyeol menuju kenyataan. Ia berderap ke arah Sehun dan mengguncang bahu pria itu hingga Sehun merasa hampir mabuk. "Sehun-_ah_," panggilnya serius, "tampar aku."

Sehun tidak perlu berpikir dua kali, lalu—_PAK!_

Kepala Chanyeol sampai berpaling ke samping, sebelah pipinya memerah dan berkedut nyeri—tapi ia nyengir lebar dengan wajah idiot sambil berteriak, "OH SEHUUUUUN! PACARKU BYUN BAEKHYUUUUN!"

Satu hal yang membuat Sehun bahagia mengenal Chanyeol sebagai teman adalah kenyataan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah kehabisan bahan untuk tertawa.

—

_Act #3 – I am COMPLETELY a fool for you._

[]

* * *

**A/N: HOLAAAAAA LOVELY FOLKS~~~**

**Sumpah sih pertama mau bilang MAKASIH BANGET SAMA KALIAN SEMUA. Respon buat cerita ini bagus banget, dan aku banyak banget nerima energi positif di kolom review AB. Terima kasih aja mungkin gak bakal cukup buat ngungkapin betapa bahagianya aku. Makanya aku berusaha buat nge-repay perasaan terima kasih itu di chapter ini. Pada kesel gara-gara gantung ya ceritanya HAHAHA aku sama sekali nggak ada niatan ngelanjutin Charmspeak, tapi akhirnya teteeeepp aja gemes jadi dilanjutin.**

**Ini juga belum selesai kok, aku bakal post satu chapter lagi untuk penyelesaian akhir (padahal katanya oneshoot apaan dah).**

**Maaf juga untuk keterlambatan AB. I'm trying so hard right now, so I hope you guys wait a little more.**

**Thankyou so much! I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Terakhir, sedikit reviewnya bakal berarti banget buat aku.**

**Kisses and Hugs, xoxo.**


	3. A Fool For You Pt 2

**CHARMSPEAK BUT NOT CHARMING**

* . · ✹

✧ ✷ · * ·

**END**

**[ A FOOL FOR YOU Pt. 2 ]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu melihat Chanyeol berderap marah keluar dari ruang klub, Sehun tahu mereka dalam masalah besar—pasalnya, Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang emosinya mudah tersulut. Tapi terus terang saja, kasus yang mereka tangani satu bulan belakangan ini agak meresahkan. Bagaimana mungkin mahasiswa kampus mereka bisa bersikap begitu rendah dengan mencorat-coreti loker mahasiswa lain yang notabenenya populer? Mereka bukan di SMA lagi.

"Dimana tadi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan napas tersengal menahan marah.

"Eh," Sehun panik, "belok kiri, naik tangga ke lantai dua, di samping ruangan akademik."

Mereka tidak pernah ke gedung fakultas Sastra Inggris—gedung jurusan Junmyeon—sebelumnya. Tapi Junmyeon mengirimkan alamat kelasnya tersebut kepada Sehun lewat pesan, beserta video sembunyi-sembunyi yang menangkap basah Moon Taeil sedang menuliskan sesuatu pada _sticky notes_ di pintu loker Baekhyun.

Junmyeon tidak sengaja menangkap basah pria itu sedang menuliskan kata _murahan_ menggunakan spidol merah pada _sticky notes_ dan segera merekamnya diam-diam menggunakan kamera ponsel, lalu mengirimnya kepada Sehun.

Begitu mereka sampai di ambang pintu, Chanyeol setengah berlari menuju Moon Taeil yang sedang diinterogasi oleh Junmyeon—duduk diam dan basah oleh keringat dinginnya sendiri—Chanyeol hampir menerjang pria itu, tapi Junmyeon menahan lengannya.

Satu hal yang tampak ganjil adalah bahwa meski hanya bersama Junmyeon, Taeil tampaknya cukup ketakutan—jelas sekali matanya memancarkan kengerian begitu ia melihat Junmyeon. Sehun jadi bergidik. Junmyeon berpostur lebih pendek dari Sehun dan Chanyeol, tapi tubuh pria yang lebih tua itu sangat atletis—Sehun yakin kepal tinjunya bisa membuat Taeil ambruk dalam sekali pukulan dengan hidung mengucurkan darah.

Sehun mendengar Chanyeol menggeram rendah, membuat pria itu tersenyum tipis. _Hyung_-nya yang satu itu benar-benar sudah tamat—dia jelas naksir berat kepada Baekhyun. Kalau tidak, maka ia jelas tidak akan bertindak sejauh ini.

Agak mengejutkan, sebenarnya. Sehun ingat Chanyeol menyukai beberapa hal—makanan manis, gitar, menulis lirik—tapi bukan makhluk hidup.

Sekarang, _list_-nya bertambah satu; Baekhyun.

Sepertinya yang terakhir itu membuatnya mabuk kepayang sehingga kandidat itu naik peringkat menduduki tempat pertama, mengalahkan kandidat makanan manis.

Sebelum Junmyeon sempat menghentikan pria tinggi itu lagi, Chanyeol telah meraih kerah Taeil dan menggengamnya geram, mengangkat kerah pria itu tinggi-tinggi sehingga Taeil terpaksa berdiri dengan ujung sepatu menyentuh lantai.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?!" Chanyeol membentak, tidak repot-repot menggunakan kalimat formal kepada pria itu.

Sehun mendekati pria itu dan menepuk pundaknya, memberinya tatapan _santai saja, hyung_. Tapi Chanyeol mengacuhkannya. Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak menahan Chanyeol lebih jauh. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk, menyilangkan kakinya dengan ekspresi penuh minat. Chanyeol tidak pernah marah—tidak sekalipun selama Sehun mengenal pria itu. Tapi hari ini pengecualian—ia kepingin melihat Chanyeol setidaknya melayangkan satu jotosan.

"Bu-bukan aku!" suara Taeil bergetar dan panik.

Di belakang Chanyeol, Junmyeon menyeringai. "Kau yakin? Lalu siapa yang ada di video ini? _Doppleganger_mu?" pria itu berjalan mendekat, membuat Chanyeol menghempaskan genggamannya pada Taeil. Taeil hampir tersungkur dari bangkunya karena kakinya bergetar.

Sehun hampir tertawa—demi Tuhan, mereka bukan tukang gencet, tapi ternyata menggencet orang tidak sesulit yang Sehun perkirakan. Mereka bahkan belum melakukan apapun, tapi Taeil sudah gemetar seakan menahan kencing.

Setidaknya, begitu yang Sehun pikir. Tapi ternyata setelah meneliti ekspresi mengerikan Junmyeon, Sehun akhirnya tahu bahwa Taeil _sangat_ takut terhadap _hyung_-nya yang paling tua itu.

Alasannya? Sehun masih tidak tahu.

Sehun harus mengatakan kepada diri sendiri bahwa Junmyeon bukan orang jahat (hey, dia mentraktir Sehun makan, menebenginya pulang, meminjaminya mobil dan terkadang ponsel. Mereka praktis kakak-adik yang senang berbagi—atau Sehun yang senang meminta-minta, lebih tepatnya).

"Kau tahu, Taeil." Junmyeon melanjutkan dengan suara pura-pura prihatin, "nilai akademismu bahkan _tidak_ bagus. Bagaimana jadinya kalau video ini sampai ke akademik—yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari kelas kita, omong-omong."

Sehun mengeluarkan seringai takjub_. Junmyeon hyung gila_. Dia benar-benar terdengar seperti tukang gencet kelas wahid sekarang.

Taeil melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya ke depan tubuh dengan panik. "Ti-tidak, jangan. Kumohon."

"Kalau begitu, bicara." Kata Junmyeon akhirnya.

Taeil memandangi Chanyeol dan Junmyeon bergantian dengan wajah takut, ekspresinya menimbang-nimbang. Tapi akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menyerahkannya kepada Junmyeon. Chanyeol meneliti gerak-geriknya dengan mata setajam pisau.

"Ada grup," Taeil memulai, "anggotanya tujuh orang."

Junmyeon mengerutkan kening, matanya terpaku pada layar ponsel Taeil dan jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas layar. "Maksudmu grup dengan nama Kaum Pembantai Baekhyun?"

Mata Chanyeol melotot, menarik kerah pria itu lagi. "Kau yang bakal kubantai, sialan."

Sehun tak kuasa mengeluarkan tawa kecil—Junmyeon dan Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan laser mereka kepada pria itu. "_Sorry_." Cicitnya.

Junmyeon kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Taeil. "Lalu?"

"Kau bisa cek _profile_ anggota grup itu." ucap Taeil, "enam diantaranya punya foto profil—termasuk aku. Tapi satunya tidak."

Mata Junmyeon masih terpaku di layar ponsel Taeil. "_Username_nya Pacman? Foto profilnya hanya layar hitam."

Taeil mengangguk. "Dia otak dari semua tindakan. Kami hanya kaki tangan." Suara Taeil terdengar seperti seorang korban, meminta belas kasih. "Aku juga baru melakukannya satu kali—baru hari ini ketika kau memergokiku. Sisanya mahasiswi tahun pertama—Boram, Minah dan Seri yang sering melakukannya."

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Pria ini sama sekali tidak punya otak. Umur jelas tidak menentukan tingkat perilaku dewasa seseorang. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menonjok wajahnya, Sehun meraih beberapa kertas yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya, meremukkan kertas itu dan melemparkannya kepada Taeil—tepat mengenai pelipisnya.

Taeil menoleh kepada Sehun dengan wajah galak.

_Persetan kalau kau senior_, pikir Sehun.

"Lalu menurutmu, _sunbae_," kata Sehun dengan jijik yang kentara, "kau setuju saja melakukan apa yang Pacman itu katakan kepadamu?"

Untuk satu detik, Taeil nampak tertegun, namun wajahnya kembali mengeras. "Kalian seharusnya melakukan ini kepada Baekhyun." Katanya marah, "bukan kepadaku. Aku hanya korban disini!"

Sehun bisa melihat darah naik ke ubun-ubun Chanyeol, "APA KATAMU?!"

Pria itu kembali ciut. "Tidakkah kau berpikir ini semua salahnya?!" Taeil mulai berteriak histeris. "Siapa suruh ia selalu menggibas-ngibaskan ekornya seperti anjing sedang birahi kepada semua orang? Dia itu _binal_. Menjilati siapapun tapi tidak juga menerima siapapun."

_Waduh, gawat,_ pikir Sehun. Alarm berbunyi nyaring di kepalanya ketika ia melirik kepalan tangan Chanyeol yang berbentuk seperti godam seberat 10 kilo.

Sehun memang menyukai ide bahwa Chanyeol harus sesekali menjotos orang, tapi kalau dia sedang marah seperti itu, nyawa Taeil bisa melayang.

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat melayangkan tinjunya dan sebelum Sehun campur tangan, Junmyeon sudah melompat lebih dulu dan menerjang Taeil hingga pria itu terlentang ke belakang sembari memegangi dada, meringkuk di lantai.

"Bangsat sialan," maki Junmyeon yang membuat mata Sehun melebar, "bukankah kau juga mengekori Baekhyun kemana-mana seperti _anjing birahi_? Kau sinting ya?"

Taeil tersengal dengan suara penuh dendam. "Bahkan setelah semua perhatian yang kuberikan, Baekhyun tidak pernah melirikku!"

Chanyeol berderap seperti orang kesetanan seakan hendak mencabik-cabik Taeil, dan Junmyeon berhasil menahan dadanya—lagi.

"Salahkan _wajahmu_ yang tidak rupawan kalau Baekhyun ternyata menolakmu." Junmyeon mendengus. "Lagi pula, bukan salah Baekhyun kalau dia terlahir dengan wajah sempurna dengan banyak penggemar—hidup tidak adil, teman. Jangan pahit begitu. Kau terlihat menyedihkan hanya karena Baekhyun tidak memilihmu."

Sehun yakin dirinya baru saja merona—sebagian dirinya ingin berteriak _JUNMYEON HYUNG KAU KEREN SEKALI!_

Taeil mengaduh, seiring dengan tarikan napas Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada memperingati. "Kau bersyukur aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu kali ini. Tapi jika nanti aku menangkap basah kau masih melakukan hal rendahan semacam ini—" Chanyeol tertawa sinting, "kau bisa mati, bung."

Chanyeol benar, Sehun menyetujuinya. Taeil harus bersyukur bukan Chanyeol yang menghajarnya—karena kalau demikian, mereka bertiga harus repot mencari rencana untuk menyembunyikan mayat hari ini.

"Sekarang," lanjut Chanyeol, "katakan siapa si Pacman ini."

Pria yang terlentang itu batuk-batuk, berusaha untuk duduk. Wajahnya merah, ekspresinya menahan sakit. Ia menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak tahu."

Chanyeol menyalak. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu?!"

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu." Suara Taeil memelas. "Kami tidak pernah bertemu. Hanya bertukar pesan di grup. Dia mengundangku ke grup itu beberapa bulan lalu, berkata bahwa kami adalah kaum yang Baekhyun sia-siakan, dan Baekhyun harus menerima pembalasan atas itu. Sejauh ini memang hanya tujuh orang, tapi aku yakin Pacman berusaha untuk merekrut lebih banyak orang."

_Apa-apaan?_ Pikir Sehun sambil mengerutkan hidung jijik. _Kaum? Memangnya mereka ini sejenis sekte?_

Ekspresi Junmyeon menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa muntah kapan saja. _"For fuck sake Taeil, it's not that deep."_

Sehun jarang sekali mendengar Junmyeon menyumpah, dan tiap kali ia melakukannya, pria itu selalu mengatakannya dalam bahasa Inggris—_seksi_.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya!" Taeil histeris. "Baekhyun selalu berbicara kepadaku dengan suara manis, bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya, dia membuatku melakukan ini-itu tanpa bisa kutolak! Bukan hanya ia juga melakukan itu pada semua orang, tapi bahkan setelah aku melakukan semua yang ia inginkan… dia—"

"Tutup mulut!" untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun membentak pria itu, bahkan membuang kalimat formalnya. Sehun tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa ia berada di tahun pertama sementara Taeil adalah senior kampusnya. Pria ini _sakit_.

Chanyeol terlihat jelas sekali berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri. Sehun bisa merasakan rasa muak _hyung_-nya itu tiap kali Taeil mengucapkan nama Baekhyun. "Kau sungguh tidak mengetahui siapa Pacman?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tidak." Taeil menggeleng lagi. "Aku bersumpah."

Junmyeon kemudian menyerahkan ponsel Taeil yang sedari tadi ia genggam kepada Chanyeol. "Kau dengar Chanyeol, Taeil. Jangan pernah terlibat dalam hal menjijikkan seperti ini lagi. Jadilah manusia yang layak. Kau tidak serendah ini."

Taeil tidak menyahut.

"Untuk sementara waktu, aku menyita ponselmu." Lanjut Junmyeon.

Taeil seperti hendak protes, tapi Junmyeon dan Chanyeol serentak berbalik dan memunggungi pria itu.

Sehun mengekori kedua _hyung_-nya.

* * *

Chanyeol teringat perkataan Junmyeon sebelum mereka pulang tadi.

_Apa kau punya rencana?_

Ia menimbang-nimbang ponsel Taeil di tangannya. Jawabannya mungkin ya—Chanyeol bahkan sudah melancarkan rencana itu, tapi Chanyeol yakin dirinya tidak akan menyukai rencananya. Tapi meski begitu, ia memamparkan rencanaya kepada Junmyeon dan Sehun. Ketika ia selesai berbicara, Sehun dan Junmyeon tampak sama engannya dengan Chanyeol.

Pria itu teringat omongan Sehun setelahnya. _Kau yakin, hyung?_

_Tidak_. Pikirnya. Ia tidak suka bahwa rencana ini mungkin akan melibatkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ada sekte sinting bernama Kaum Pembantai Baekhyun yang berusaha mem-_bully_ pria manis itu. Tapi di sisi lain, Chanyeol juga ingin Baekhyun bersikap dewasa—dan bersikap dewasa kadang bisa membuat kita terluka.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia bersandar di bahu kasurnya sambil memetik melodi acak dari gitar akustiknya. Sejurus kemudian, ia teringat perkataan Taeil tadi sore.

_Siapa suruh ia selalu menggibas-ngibaskan ekornya seperti anjing sedang birahi kepada semua orang? Dia itu binal. Menjilati siapapun tapi tidak juga menerima siapapun._

Kalimat itu membuat telinga Chanyeol berdenging—_anjing birahi_ saja sudah buruk, tapi Taeil berpikir makian itu belum cukup dan menambahkan kata _binal_ disana. Baekhyun bukan orang seperti itu. Dia mungkin agak sedikit kelewat menikmati semua perhatian yang tertuju padanya, tapi Chanyeol percaya Baekhyun bukan orang seperti itu.

_Kau tidak tahu rasanya! Baekhyun selalu berbicara kepadaku dengan suara manis, bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya, dia membuatku melakukan ini-itu tanpa bisa kutolak! Bukan hanya ia juga melakukan itu pada semua orang, tapi bahkan setelah aku melakukan semua yang ia inginkan…_

Chanyeol membenci dirinya karena ia bisa merasakan apa yang sesungguhnya Taeil rasakan. Chanyeol yakin dirinya bukan orang yang tamak karena ia cukup senang hanya dengan menikmati Baekhyun dari jauh. Tapi sekarang, setelah insiden dimana Baekhyun bilang ia menyukai Chanyeol dan akhirnya mereka resmi berkencan, Chanyeol seperti bisa merasakan kegetiran Taeil.

Bagaimana jika Baekhyun masih melakukannya—_menggoda orang lain?_

Chanyeol membenci dirinya karena meragukan Baekhyun.

Bahkan saat sedang bersama saja, Baekhyun selalu nampak gusar. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun tersenyum selama mereka bersama. Chanyeol memang sepayah itu. Dia mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat buruk kalau dia gugup—jelas sekali melukai hati Baekhyun sekarang.

Sejurus kemudian, jantungnya melompat ketika ponselnya bergetar lembut. Satu pesan masuk—pertahanan Chanyeol serasa roboh begitu ia melihat nama yang tertera—hanya satu huruf; B_._

Tangannya membuka pesan itu secepat kilat—kepalanya melayang lagi memikirkan kencan pertama mereka hari ini—kencan yang buruk, jelas saja. Tapi membuat Chanyeol sangat bahagia. Ia mengingat ujung jemarinya yang menyentuh kening Baekhyun—jemarinya berkedut hebat lagi sekarang.

**Sibuk?**

Hanya satu kata, tapi senyum Chanyeol mengembang lebar.

Chanyeol mengambil terlalu banyak waktu untuk memikirkan balasan itu. Tangannya sudah mengetik 'tidak' tapi kembali menghapus, lalu menuliskan hal yang sama dan menghapusnya lagi—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Pria itu hampir melemparkan ponselnya ke seberang ruangan ketika ponselnya bergetar lagi—kali ini getarannya lebih panjang.

**Incoming call: B**

Dadanya mulai sesak lagi. Ia menggeleng kuat, berusaha menjernihkan kepalanya.

_Oke Chanyeol, santai saja. Ingat kata Sehun; JANGAN TEGANG._

Chanyeol menekan tombol hijau. "Ya?" suaranya keluar sangat mulus dan terkesan malas dari yang ia perkirakan—_sial_. Chanyeol memukul kepalanya kuat ketika ia mendengar Baekhyun mendesah sedih.

"_Kau tidak membalas pesanku, jadi kupikir kau memang sibuk?"_ suaranya yang manis benar-benar membuat Chanyeol mampu menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar sekarang. Chanyeol memeluk gitarnya makin kuat, berharap gitar akustik itu Baekhyun.

"Tidak juga." Kata Chanyeol kalem. Ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga dan menarik napas lalu membuangnya cepat.

"—_lagu."_

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan. Ia tidak menangkap kalimat Baekhyun sepenuhnya karena sedang berusaha mengatur napas tadi. "Maaf?" balas Chanyeol dengan suara yang terkesan seperti _sori, aku tidak mendengarmu karena kau tidak penting. Apa tadi?_

Baekhyun mendesah lagi. _"Apa kau memang sebegitu sibuknya sampai tidak bisa berbicara padaku?"_

Suara Chanyeol mulai panik. "Tidak!"

Ada jeda lama. _"Ya sudah, jangan membentakku seperti itu."_ Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara merajuk Baekhyun ketika ia mengucapkan itu dan berusaha kuat menahan diri untuk tidak membayangkan wajah kesal Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan—bibirnya menekuk lucu, pipi menggembung, tatapan galak—_cukup_.

_Aku tidak sedang membentakmu, _pikir Chanyeol nelangsa. Kenapa dirinya menyedihkan sekali, sih?

"Maaf." Kata Chanyeol pelan dan sungguh-sungguh.

"_Kau bisa ucapkan kalimat lain yang lebih dari satu kata?" _suara Baekhyun jengkel.

_Seperti apa?_ Chanyeol membatin, tapi tidak menyuarakannya. _Sudah bagus aku bisa buka mulut dan bukan mengap-mengap kehabisan napas karena berbicara denganmu._

Chanyeol teringat lagu yang baru-baru ini ia coba mainkan. Ia menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ pada layar ponsel dan meletakkannya di atas kasur. Punggungnya mulai tegak, mengambil posisi hendak memetik gitar.

Baekhyun pasti mendengar bunyi kasak-kusuk itu, karena ia bertanya, _"Chanyeol? Kau masih disana?"_

Mulut Chanyeol terkatup rapat, namun jemarinya mulai bermain dengan piawai. Ia bisa mendengar Baekhyun terkesiap, tapi si mungil itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Chanyeol tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan suaranya, jadi ia memetik gitar sembari bersenandung setengah hati—berusaha untuk membuat jemarinya tidak gemetar dan senandung lirih dari tenggorokannya pecah.

Chanyeol tidak tahu berapa lama ia mengulang _chorus_ itu, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk bernyanyi dengan lembut pada lirik terakhirnya. _"You're my, my, my, my…"_ Chanyeol menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan sepenuh hati, "_lover."_

Sejurus kemudian, Chanyeol bisa mendengar Baekhyun mengeluarkan helaan napas seperti sedang tersenyum. Chanyeol berhenti memetik gitarnya.

"_Lover—Taylor Swift."_ Suara Baekhyun mengalir dengan jernih, seakan pria mungil itu sedang berada di samping Chanyeol. _"Aku suka lagu itu."_

Kedua sudut bibir Chanyeol membentuk senyum lebar sekarang—kenyataan bahwa selera musik mereka juga sama membuat jantungnya baru saja berhenti selama sedetik.

"_Nyanyikan sekali lagi, ya? Hm, hm? Please?"_

Chanyeol menyeringai. Nada suara Baekhyun yang manja sedikit membuat jemari Chanyeol tergelincir ketika ia hendak memainkan kunci lagunya. Ia bersumpah akan memberikan apapun untuk berada di hadapan Baekhyun dan mendengar kalimat permohonan itu dari bibirnya secara langsung, ditambah dengan ekspresi manisnya.

Kali ini, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk bernyanyi—masih dengan suara yang lirih. _"Can I go, where you go?"_ Baekhyun mulai menyenandungkan lirik yang sama, senyum Chanyeol melembut. Ia sungguh bisa merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun di sisinya—dan demi Tuhan, suaranya sangat indah sampai Chanyeol merasa sesuatu membuncah dari dalam dadanya. _"Can we always, be this close? Forever and ever and oh, take me out, take me home. You're my, my, my, my… lover."_

Ada keheningan yang sangat menenangkan setelah itu, ditemani oleh petikan gitar Chanyeol.

"_I really like you, you know."_

Petikan gitar berhenti. Chanyeol mematung, merasakan perasaan hangat membakar seluruh tubuhnya—matanya mulai panas. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang mudah tersentuh, dan sedikit cengeng. Chanyeol yakin otaknya mengalami malfungsi lagi karena ia tidak membalas perkataan Baekhyun, hanya menikmati sensasi luar biasa yang kalimat itu bisa lakukan di seluruh tubuhnya—degup jantungnya yang menggila, sensasi membakar di sekujur kulitnya, perasaan terik di dasar perut.

"_Eh, baiklah."_ Kata Baekhyun dengan suara yang terkejut, sepertinya baru menyadari bahwa dirinya mengucapkan kalimat barusan keras-keras. "_Terima kasih untuk lagunya. Selamat mal—"_

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersuara. Ia tidak bisa menjadi pengecut seperti ini. Seluruh tubuhnya dijalari perasaan hangat yang menggetarkan ketika ia mengucapkan nama itu. Meski pikirannya kosong, Chanyeol tahu ia harus mengucapkannya—karena kalau tidak, ia bisa mati dengan menanggung seluruh penyesalan terburuk dalam hidupnya. Pasti.

"_Ya?"_ Baekhyun menguap, suaranya terdengar mengantuk.

"_I love you more."_

Bunyi terkesiap sekali sebagai balasan, lalu jeda lagi untuk beberapa saat. Smbungan di seberang telepon terdengar sangat sunyi.

"Ja-jangan tutup… te-teleponnya." Seperti biasa, keberanian itu hanya muncul secara kilat, lantaran suaranya kembali mengkhianatinya. Chanyeol berdeham pelan, menelan ludah kasar. "Aku—eh, itu… umm… aku akan… uh, anu… menyanyikan lagu sampai kau tertidur—itupun kalau kau mau. Kalau tidak—"

"_Tentu."_ Chanyeol bisa mendengar senyum dari kalimat Baekhyun.

Takut dirinya mengocehkan omong kosong lagi, Chanyeol memutar otak dan mencari lagu yang pas untuk penghantar tidur. Jemarinya mulai memetik senar gitar lagi, senandung halus dengan suara berat memenuhi kesunyian mereka.

Beberapa puluh menit berlalu, dan Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara napas Baekhyun yang halus, rapuh, dan teratur.

Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya memainkan beberapa melodi lain.

Sudah dini hari ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memutuskan sambungan telepon. Namun sebelum ia melakukannya, Chanyeol membawa ponsel ke bibir_. "Sweet dreams, angel."_ Bisiknya, kemdudian mengecup pelan layar ponselnya.

Layaknya orang idiot, senyum lebar yang terpatri di wajahnya tak kunjung meluntur.

Tapi kemudian dentingan notifikasi ponsel membuyarkan fantasinya. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa itu adalah notifikasi ponsel Taeil. Ia merampas ponsel yang tergeletak di dekat bantal, lalu mengeceknya.

Pacman membalas usulan Chanyeol (yang berpura-pura menjadi Taeil) di grup. Selain Taeil, isi penghuni grup adalah kaum hawa yang memiliki alasan sama; cemburu kepada paras rupawan Baekhyun—hal ini Chanyeol ketahui dari membaca history chat mereka yang berisi tentang hinaan-hinaan kepada Baekhyun. Kebanyakan dari mereka berkata bahwa kecantikan Baekhyun adalah 100% didapatkan dari operasi plastik (membuat Chanyeol tanpa sengaja memutar bola matanya kesal). Orang bodoh yang baru pertama kali melihat Baekhyun juga tahu bahwa paras rupawan yang ia miliki itu alami—jelas saja warisan dari orang tuanya. Selain itu, ada juga si Pacman sinting yang Chanyeol masih belum ketahui gendernya.

Sebelumnya, Chanyeol membuka membiarkan telunjuknya untuk men-_scroll_ layar ke atas dan kembali membaca usulan yang ia paparkan.

[**Taeil] : Sepertinya pesan-pesan kita selama ini tidak tersampaikan dengan benar kepada Baekhyun.**

**[Boram] : Tuh, 'kan. Kubilang juga apa. Pantas saja si jalang itu masih terlihat hepi-hepi saja.**

**[Hyunjoo] : Taeil sunbae, aku kali ini menyerah saja.**

**[Taeil] : Kenapa?**

**[Hyunjoo] : Agak keterlaluan, menurutku.**

**[Seri] : Taeil sunbae, halo!**

**[Taeil] : Halo, Seri.**

**[Seri] : Eh, Hyunjoo! Apanya yang keterlaluan?!**

**[Taeil] : Ladies, tenang dulu. Aku punya rencana.**

**[Minah] : Rencana?**

**[Taeil] : Yep.**

**[Taeil] : Kurasa Baekhyun juga sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan pesan-pesan yang kita tinggalkan di lokernya. Menurutku, ada yang berusaha melindunginya sehingga pesan itu tidak sampai.**

**[Taeil] : Kita harus benar-benar menyampaikan pesan itu kepada Baekhyun secara langsung.**

**[Boram] : Caranya?**

**[Taeil] : Tasnya.**

**[Dana] : Halo semuanya! Oh, rencana baru ya? Bagus!**

**[Dana] : Apa maksudnya dengan tasnya, sunbae?**

**[Taeil] : Maksudku, pesan-pesan kalian yang penuh kasih sayang itu, bagaimana kalau kita masukkan semua ke dalam tasnya?**

**[Minah] : Wah.**

**[Seri] : Aduh, terlalu beresiko, sunbae. Aku tidak mau melakukannya.**

**[Boram] : Aku juga tidak…..**

**[Hyunjoo] : Sudah kubilang aku mundur saja.**

**[Minah] : Hyunjooooo!**

**[Hyunjoo] : Sorry.**

**[Seri] : Jadi bagaimana, sunbae?**

**[Taeil] : Aku juga telah melakukan bagianku hari ini. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?**

Itu adalah akhir dari percakapan, hingga akhirnya Pacman muncul.

**[New] [Pacman] : Aku setuju kalau agak beresiko. Tapi menarik. Akan kucoba. Kali ini, biar aku yang menghukum Baekhyun. Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian selama ini.**

Tidak ada yang membalas.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

* * *

Pagi itu, Baekhyun terbangun dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Begitu matanya membuka, ia cekikikan dan memeluk gulingnya, sedikit mendesah kecewa ketika melihat bahwa sambungan telepon sudah dimatikan sekitar jam 2 dini hari.

Baekhyun sudah tahu Chanyeol piawai bermain gitar—hei, dia gitaris band kampus mereka—tapi bernyanyi? _Wah_, itu cerita lain.

Chanyeol bukan tipe vokalis dengan vokal yang _powerful_. Tapi suaranya benar-benar unik—berat, dalam dan basah—membuat Baekhyun merasakan kulitnya tergelitik dan jari-jari kakinya kebas. Ketika ia bernyanyi, Baekhyun bersumpah dirinya sedang melihat dirinya bergandengan tangan dengan Chanyeol melewati taman tulip—_mimpi saja._

Entah kapan hal itu akan terjadi.

Tapi kemudian, wajah Baekhyun menghangat.

_I love you more_, katanya, dengan suara yang berat dan serius.

Jadi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, 'kan? Maksudnya, perasaan mereka sebenarnya mutual?

Chanyeol benar-benar teka-teki yang sulit ditebak.

Dirinya tidak mempan terhadap _charmspeak_ Baekhyun, belum lagi wajahnya selalu datar ketika mereka berinteraksi.

Tapi kalimat itu masih terkunci baik di benak Baekhyun. Ia yakin dirinya tidak bermimpi.

_I love you more._

Baekhyun cekikikan lagi, meninju bantalnya gemas—setelah akhirnya diteriaki oleh sang Ayah untuk bangun dan segera bersiap-siap untuk kuliahs.

* * *

Mata Baekhyun hampir sewarna oli sekarang.

_Mood_-nya jelek sekali.

Pasalnya, Chanyeol benar-benar seperti menganggap Baekhyun tidak ada.

Ketika sampai di kelas pagi ini, Baekhyun tanpa sadar memikat begitu banyak orang sepanjang lorong. Mereka bersahut-sahutan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun terlihat sangat cerah hingga menyilaukan—ya, dia memang berdandan sedikit hari ini. Ia mengenakan celana jins ketat yang memamerkan tungkainya, kemeja putih polos yang dipadukan dengan kardigan _pink_, serta topi beret yang juga berwarna _pink_. Baekhyun jarang memakai aksesori kepala, tapi ketika ia bercermin pagi ini, ia merasa aura merah muda di sekeliling tubuhnya makin pekat sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengenakan beret dengan warna serupa.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menebarkan terlalu banyak pesona sehingga setengah dari populasi mahasiswa yang hanya lalu-lalang di lorong tanpa sadar mengekorinya hingga ke kelas. Matanya berbinar cokelat madu. Baekhyun menyadarinya ketika sampai di ambang pintu kelas, menarik napas untuk menurunkan sedikit kadar pesona itu—lalu melihat Chanyeol, masih duduk di bangku yang sama paling ujung.

Saking senangnya, Baekhyun melambai kepada pria itu.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya menatapnya selama sedetik lalu menunduk, menulis sesuatu pada buku catatannya.

Bibir Baekhyun yang tadinya merekah manis kini turun hingga beberapa senti. Segera saja, warna matanya menggelap.

_Apa yang tadi malam itu mimpi?_

Baekhyun meremas ujung kardigannya dengan gelisah.

_Sepertinya memang mimpi._

Ia menghembuskan napas lelah dan berjalan gontai masuk ke kelas, aura merah muda di sekitar tubuhnya mulai menipis.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun lebih memilih duduk di deret bangku paling depan—hanya saja, Taeyong sudah duduk di sana kali ini.

"_Morning!"_ sapanya ceria.

Baekhyun tersenyum setengah hati lalu menghempaskan diri ke bangkunya dengan kesal. Ia yakin Taeyong berceloteh tentang banyak hal hari itu, tapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang masuk ke dalam telinganya.

Jangankan Taeyong. Bahkan pada saat kelas sudah dimulai, Baekhyun hanya menatap kepada layar proyektor dengan mata kosong.

Jatuh cinta benar-benar sulit.

Baekhyun membuat kesalahan pertamanya di situ.

_Ugh_, Baekhyun merasa begitu buruk sehingga ia yakin dirinya bisa menangis kapan saja. Segala usahanya untuk berdandan hari ini benar-benar tidak ada gunanya—_Tidak_. Pemikiran itu tiba-tiba saja membuat perutnya mulas—bukan hanya masalah berdandan. Tapi semua usaha untuk membuat Chanyeol menganggap dirinya menarik benar-benar tidak ada yang bekerja.

Jadi ia bangkit dari tempat duduk, berkata kepada dosen yang tengah mengajar di depan kelas bahwa ia perlu ke toilet dan segera berjalan dengan langkah kecil namun cepat.

Ketika ia sampai di toilet, Baekhyun menatap dirinya sendiri dari pantulan cermin.

_Kau bisa mendapatkan semua orang,_ batin Baekhyun miris, _tapi tidak orang itu._

Sekarang, rasanya, anugerah yang Aphrodite berikan kepada—_charmspeak_ dan segala tipu muslihat, bahkan paras manis—tidak ada gunanya.

Baekhyun menarik topi beretnya kasar, sengaja membuat rambutnya berantakan. Ia sudah memantapkan hati bahwa dirinya tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini—ia akan mengakhiri hubungan sepihak ini dengan Chanyeol sehabis kelas jam pertama. _Harus_.

Tapi kemudian, ketika langkah gontainya kembali menuju kelas, seisi ruang kelas sudah ricuh.

Di dekat meja dosen—yang sosoknya sudah hilang entah kemana, Chanyeol sedang menduduki Taeyong—tangan kiri merenggut kemeja flanelnya, sementara tangan kanan terkepal hendak meninju wajah pria itu.

* * *

"Karena keperluan rapat jam 11 siang ini, aku akan meninggalkan kalian dengan tugas resume_. E-mail_-kan segera kepadaku, _deadline-_nya jam 12 malam ini. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Suara keluhan dan teriakan protes menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Chanyeol bukan salah satunya, karena hawa panas yang ia rasakan tidak ada tandingannya dengan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan jam 12 malam. _Kenapa ia memakai topi beret seperti itu?_ pikir Chanyeol gusar—setengah gusar, sebenarnya. Sisanya adalah rasa senang seperti habis disuntik oleh kafein.

Baekhyun manis bahkan tanpa perlu berusaha—nah, sekarang bayangkan kalau ia mencoba untuk berusaha—memangnya mau kemana dia berdandan sangat manis seperti itu?

Chanyeol harus membeku beberapa saat ketika Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pagi ini. Ia hanya tidak mau terlihat seperti orang idiot—bahkan kepalanya sudah menunduk terlebih dahulu sebelum ia sadari.

Baekhyun tidak menoleh ke belakang sepanjang sisa kuliah itu, lalu tahu-tahu saja ia berdiri dan meminta ijin untuk ke toilet. Chanyeol harus menahan kakinya untuk tidak mengekori pria mungil itu.

Setelah memeritahukan rencananya kepada Junmyeon dan Sehun secara detail sebelum berangkat kuliah, mereka bertiga resmi dalam status siaga sekarang. Mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Inilah kenapa Chanyeol tidak ingin melibatkan Baekhyun. Cewek-cewek sinting dari grup yang juga sama-sama sinting itu mungkin saja bertindak dan menyerang Baekhyun secara fisik.

Namun Pacman menyetujui usulan idenya—yang berarti, ada kemungkinan besar dia akan melancarkan aksi sendirian.

Alasan lain yang juga membuat Chanyeol harus pasang mata baik-baik untuk mengintai siapa saja yang berusaha mendekati Baekhyun—terutama yang mengincar tasnya.

Sekitar beberapa menit setelah dosen mereka undur diri, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa seseorang yang duduk di samping Baekhyun—Lee Taeyong, barangkali?—memasukkan buku hitam tebal ke dalam tas Baekhyun. Lalu ia dengan panik mengemasi buku dan alat tulisnya sendiri dan bangkit.

Alis Chanyeol naik sebelah.

Sesuatu yang sangat buruk terbetik di pikirannya.

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin._

Chanyeol tanpa sadar berdiri, kakinya melangkah panjang-panjang untuk sampai di deretan bangku paling depan.

Ia menarik keluar buku hitam tebal itu dari tas Baekhyun, kemudian membukanya kasar—belasan foto Baekhyun yang diambil secara _candid_ jatuh bertebaran di lantai, semuanya sudah dicoret merah pada bagian mata, berikut ditulis dengan pesan-pesan tak senonoh.

Napas Chanyeol memburu.

Dihempaskannya buku itu dengan marah, lalu berderap mendekati Taeyong yang sudah sampai di ambang pintu—menoleh terkejut kepada Chanyeol karena bunyi debuman buku yang menyentuh lantai.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur jauh ketika ia berlari mendekati Taeyong, menarik pria itu dalam sekali sentakan dan melempar tubuh kurusnya. Punggung Taeyong melengser di lantai porselen, kepalanya menghantam kaki meja dosen. Chanyeol tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memposisikan diri diatas tubuh pria itu dan merenggut kasar kemeja flanelnya.

"Pacman?" tanya Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar geli sekaligus murka.

Pupil Taeyong melebar. "A-apa yang kau ocehkan?! Lepaskan aku!"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sudah membentuk kepalan tinju. "Bangsat!"

Tapi kemudian kepalan tangannya berhenti di udara ketika ia mendengar seseorang berteriak. Suaranya sangat familiar sehingga Chanyeol merasa hatinya diremas-remas.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun jatuh terduduk tak jauh dari dirinya dan Taeyong, tengah bersimpuh dengan wajah terkejut sementara matanya menatap foto-foto _candid_ dirinya sendiri yang ditulisi berbagai kalimat kotor dan makian kasar. Baekhyun meraup foto itu satu-satu, tangannya bergetar. Chanyeol bisa melihat matanya merah menahan tangis.

_Sial, sial, sial._

"Aku sungguh ingin membunuhmu," kata Chanyeol dengan suara berbahaya, tapi ia melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya pada kemeja Taeyong dan menghempaskan pria itu kasar hingga ia mengaduh. Chanyeol berdiri setelahnya, menginjakkan salah satu kakinya di dada Taeyong. Pria itu sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak di bawah tumpuan tubuh Chanyeol. Dengan cepat, ia menelpon Sehun.

Dalam dua kali nada tunggu, Sehun mengangkat ponselnya. Sebelum Sehun protes, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara. "Kelasku. Sekarang. Pacman." Lalu mematikan ponselnya begitu saja.

Ia menekankan kakinya lebih kuat lagi di dada Taeyong, mendengar pria itu tersedak kesulitan mengambil napas.

_Sehun akan tiba kurang dari dua menit, _pikir Chanyeol. Tidak apa-apa, Taeyong tidak akan mampu kabur.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Kerumunan di sekitar pria mungil itu makin ramai, berbisik-bisik dengan kalimat yang membuat hati Chanyeol sakit.

Baekhyun tidak berhak mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Tidak sekarang, tidak nanti, tidak _selamanya_.

Berjongkok, Chanyeol menyelipkan sebelah lengannya di pinggul Baekhyun dan mengangkat pria itu untuk berdiri. Tubuh Baekhyun lemas, dan Chanyeol yakin ia tidak akan mampu bertumpu pada kakinya sendiri. Tangannya masih bergetar, meremas beberapa foto. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun merapat ke tubuhnya sendiri, berharap setidaknya membagi sedikit kehangatan kepada tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat.

Chanyeol memapah pelan pria itu keluar dari ruangan, kaki Baekhyun setengah menyeret di lantai.

Ia berpas-pasan dengan Sehun dan Junmyeon di ambang pintu.

Chanyeol memberinya tatapan yang mungkin berarti _bunuh bajingan itu untukku_ sambil mengangguk, dan Sehun maupun Junmyeon balas mengangguk mengerti.

Terakhir, Chanyeol menyerahkan ponsel yang mereka sita paksa dari Taeil dan memerikannya kepada Junmyeon, lalu setelah itu ia mengendalikan diri dan hanya membiarkan Baekhyun yang ada dipikirannya.

* * *

Chanyeol tidak yakin kemana harus membawa Baekhyun selain ruang klub mereka. Chanyeol memegang salah satu duplikat kuncinya, dan dia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun membutuhkan ruangan yang sunyi dan tenang.

Sambil memapah Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan, yang omong-omong tidak sulit dilakukan, tangan lain Chanyeol berusaha membuka kunci pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka, ia menguncinya dari dalam dan membawa Baekhyun duduk ke salah satu kursi.

Baekhyun menunduk, beberapa air mata sudah lolos. Lututnya bergetar dengan kedua tangan yang masih meremas foto dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menyeret kursi lain dan duduk di hadapan Baekhyun, dekat dengan susunan drum dan kertas-kertas berisi lirik lagu.

Pada saat seperti ini, Chanyeol tahu dirinya memang seorang pecundang total. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik. Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya ragu-ragu, kemudian menyentuh pergelangan tangan Baekhyun lembut. Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman pria mungil itu dari foto-foto yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat.

Kepalan tangan Baekhyun mengendur, ia membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil beberapa foto dari tangannya. Chanyeol membawa foto itu ke dalam saku belakang celana jinsnya. Baekhyun kemudian mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ceritakan." Katanya, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Chanyeol membalas tatapan itu lurus dan dalam. "Kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya. Dimulai dari dirinya yang mendapati loker Baekhyun yang ditempeli _sticky notes_—semuanya hingga ke detail.

"Taeil _sunbae_?" kata Baekhyun tak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dan bahkan juga Taeyong…." Suaranya menciut.

Bibir Chanyeol seakan terkatup rapat. Ia tengah berusaha memikirkan kalimat menghibur untuk Baekhyun, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang muncul ke permukaan. Chanyeol merasa dirinya sendiri juga marah—dan kemarahan itu sama sekali belum ia lepaskan kepada orang yang bersangkutan.

Lalu kemudian Baekhyun tertawa, tapi air matanya makin menjadi sehingga ia sesengukan. "Ku-kurasa aku pantas mendapatkannya," kata Baekhyun, mencoba untuk bergurau tapi suaranya terdengar pilu.

_Jangan tegang_, kata Sehun.

_Ikuti saja nalurimu._

Chanyeol melakukannya—memajukan tubuh lalu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi Baekhyun dan membawa kening pria itu untuk menyatu dengan keningnya.

"Tidak," bisik Chanyeol. "Kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Mereka yang jahat—sangat jahat, karena telah melakukan ini padamu."

Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun meregek, napasnya putus-putus, lalu tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun melemparkan diri kepada Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol melebar, tapi tangannya bergerak sesuai nalurinya—merengkuh Baekhyun dengan sikap protektif sementara Baekhyun sesengukan. Chanyeol menunduk untuk mengecup pundak Baekhyun dengan sikap menenangkan, kemudian kecupannya beralih ke leher, naik ke pelipis dan kemudian ke puncak kepala.

Chanyeol tidak berusaha mengeluarkan kalimat apapun untuk menenangkan Baekhyun—_action speak louder than words_, dia percaya itu.

Ketika akhirnya Baekhyun menarik diri, wajahnya sudah bengkak. Chanyeol hampir nyengir melihat betapa menggemaskan wajahnya bahkan ketika ia menangis, tapi Chanyeol berhasil menahan diri.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang." Baekhyun seakan menegaskan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."

"Aku akan membuatnya jera. Dia tidak akan melakukan apapun lagi kepadamu." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyahut, sedikit terkejut dengan nada bengis yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Chanyeol hanya tidak mau membuat Baekhyun takut.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Sungguh, terima kasih karena sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku, meski aku berharap kau memberitahuku yang sesungguhnya lebih awal." Ada nada getir pada kalimat terakhir itu.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dan ia juga tidak menyalahkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berhak marah atas apa yang sudah ia sembunyikan satu bulan belakangan ini—tapi Chanyeol tidak menyesalinya. Baekhyun tidak seharusnya melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti itu. Apa yang mereka tuliskan di loker Baekhyun adalah bentuk pelecehan, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun melihatnya. Meski pada akhirnya ia tetap membuat Baekhyun menangis—_itu_ adalah satu hal yang ia sesali. Ia berharap bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini diam-diam tanpa Baekhyun ketahui hingga akhir.

"Maka dari itu… kupikir…" Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya makin jauh seakan berusaha menghindari Chanyeol, "semuanya cukup jelas untukku."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah semuanya didasari oleh rasa simpati—atau boleh kukatakan, kasihan?" mata Baekhyun menatap lantai, tidak berani melihat Chanyeol.

Kerutan di kening Chanyeol makin dalam, tapi ia tidak bersuara, menanti Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan.

"Maksudku," lanjut Baekhyun lagi dengan wajah kesakitan, seakan setiap kalimat yang akan ia keluarkan adalah duri dalam daging, "kenyataan bahwa kau berkencan denganku—karena kasihan? Bukan benar-benar karena kau menyukaiku?"

Mata Chanyeol membelalak, rasa panik mulai mendera tubuhnya. Ia mengepalkan tangan kuat, kepalanya berpikir keras mencari jawaban untuk menjelaskan perasaan yang sesungguhnya kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam lama, matanya hanya memelototi Baekhyun tidak percaya.

Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu menyangkal—"

Chanyeol menyambar sebelah tangan Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya, tapi ia punya firasat ia akan menyesalinya kalau ia tidak melakukan itu.

_Action speak louder than words._

Ya, benar.

Chanyeol membawa tangan Baekhyun ke dadanya—menekannya kuat.

_Kau harus merasakannya,_ batin Chanyeol, _apa yang selalu kurasakan saat aku berada di dekatmu._

"Ka-kau—"

Jantung Chanyeol berdentam kuat dibawah tekanan tangan Baekhyun, begitu kuat sehingga Chanyeol yakin ia bisa menyalurkan getaran hebat itu melalui telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Ini," potong Chanyeol, "selalu terjadi. Bahkan hanya ketika aku mendengar namamu." Giliran Chanyeol yang tidak berani menatap Baekhyun. Matanya menatap lurus pada lututnya sendiri.

Baekhyun bergeser maju. "Lalu… yang kau katakan tadi malam… bukan mimpi—aku tidak bermimpi?"

Chanyeol berpikir keras lagi. Roda-roda gigi dalam kepalanya seperti sedang berputar gila-gilaan. Ia kemudian teringat kalimat memalukan itu—jadi ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun meski sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. "_I love you. More."_

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang, dan Chanyeol merasa kepalanya baru saja meledak.

Sebelum Chanyeol bisa memulihkan diri, Baekhyun sudah melompat dan duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol—memagut bibirnya.

Otak Chanyeol memproses sentuhan intim mendadak itu dengan lamban—setelah akhirnya kembang api seperti meletus di setiap pori-pori kulitnya—terutama bibirnya.

"Ba-Baekhyun," Chanyeol berusaha bernapas di sela-sela ciuman panas itu, "tunggu."

Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun dan berusaha mengerahkan segala sisa kekuatan terakhirnya untuk mendorong Baekhyun menjauh—meski setiap denyut nadinya memberontak untuk melakukan itu, berbisik bahwa dia bisa saja melahap Baekhyun dengan segera—namun akal sehatnya tetap menang.

Baekhyun bersungut-sungut tak senang begitu ia menarik diri dari Chanyeol, wajahnya cemberut. Baik napas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama memburu.

"Tidak suka?" tanya Baekhyun, jelas merajuk.

"Hmmmm." Chanyeol mendesah untuk menahan dirinya, tapi ia tertawa kecil—berharap meredakan jantungnya yang sedang melompat-lompat riang.

Ciuman itu luar biasa. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatakan kalimat lain selain itu. Tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa efek ciuman itu terhadap sistem dalam tubuhnya. Tapi Chanyeol ingin mengenal setiap inci dari Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar bertatapan dengan Baekhyun karena sifat pengecutnya, tapi ia berusaha memfokuskan diri untuk tenggelam pada sensasi yang ia rasakan saat ini saja.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat, terlebih karena Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Ibu jari Chanyeol menelusuri kening Baekhyun, turun ke alis dan mata. Matanya berwarna cokelat cerah, hampir keemasan. Ia menyelipkan sejumput rambut _two-toned_ Baekhyun ke belakang telinga—takjub akan bagaimana rambut itu terasa sangat halus di tangannya, lalu ujung jarinya turun membelai tulang pipi dan garis rahang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sambil terkikik. "Geli." Katanya, dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

Chanyeol membiarkan tangannya turun ke leher Baekhyun, dan ia bisa merasakan pria mungil itu bergetar di pangkuannya.

Dia kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun, perlahan menghirup aromanya yang khas—Baekhyun berbau _sangat_ _enak_. Sungguh, enak dalam artian seperti sesuatu yang sangat manis. Chanyeol bisa mencium sedikit aroma mentega leleh, kayu manis dan madu dari aroma tubuhnya.

Memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol menurunkan kecupannya ke kening, meraba-raba Baekhyun dengan bibirnya dan menanamkan setiap inci Baekhyun ke dalam benaknya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menahan desahannya lagi, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum ketika ia membawa bibirnya turun ke leher pria mungil itu.

Di ceruk lehernya, kombinasi dari ketiga aroma tadi sangat kuat sehingga Chanyeol merasa dirinya mabuk—membuat Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk menanamkan beberapa kecupan lagi ke leher Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu tertawa geli.

Chanyeol menarik diri setelahnya, tapi kedua lengannya memeluk pinggul Baekhyun dengan ketat, menempelkan tubuh mereka erat.. Chanyeol bisa melihat sedikit ekspresi kecewa yang berusaha Baekhyun sembunyikan ketika Chanyeol menarik wajahnya dari ceruk leher pria itu.

"Kau indah, Byun Baekhyun." puji Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh, kali ini menatap Baekhyun lurus dan tulus. "Dan kau milikku."

Baekhyun bersemu, menggigit bibirnya.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa itu adalah waktunya—jadi ia memajukan kepala dan mencium Baekhyun.

Ciuman itu lamban dan dalam, tidak tergesa-gesa seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya begitu lidahnya mencecap bibir Baekhyun. Dia memang terasa manis, seperti yang Chanyeol duga. Lebih manis dari semua _dessert_ yang pernah membelai lidah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan lembut, merasakan rasa lapar yang begitu sangat ketika bibirnya mulai memagut Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya makin lebar sembari mendesah begitu Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, memberikan Chanyeol akses lebih dalam. Ciuman itu sekejap saja berubah kasar—lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Lidah Chanyeol menjelalah makin dalam, membuah kepala Baekhyun bahkan sampai mundur, namun Chanyeol mengangkat tangan dan menekan tengkuk pria mungil itu, tidak berniat untuk melepaskan ciumannya.

Baekhyun harus menepuk dada Chanyeol untuk memberi kode bahwa ia kehabisan napas, jadi Chanyeol dengan enggan menarik diri—tidak terlalu jauh, karena Chanyeol sama sekali belum merasa cukup mencecap rasa manis itu. Ia masih merasakan rasa laparnya. Ia ingin lebih. Chanyeol maju sedikit, menjilat rahang Baekhyun, merasakan indra pengecapnya meledak oleh rasa manis yang luar biasa. Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar hebat. Ia belum pernah merasakan rasa manis seperti ini, dan hal itu membuatnya ketagihan.

Tangan Chanyeol masih di tengkuk Baekhyun, kemudian menekannya lembut untuk menempelkan kening mereka.

Mereka sama-sama berusaha menenangkan degup jantung yang liar dan napas yang tidak teratur.

"_Honeysuckle_." Bisik Chanyeol, ia bergerak maju untuk mengecup dan menjilati rahang Baekhyun lagi, lalu turun ke bawah untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada ceruk lehernya. "_Honeysuckle_." Rasanya semakin pekat dan manis, begitu juga dengan aromanya.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun balas berbisik, tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol mengucapkan kata _honeysuckle_ dua kali.

_Rasamu. Aromamu._ Tapi Chanyeol tidak menyuarakannya, sebaliknya ia hanya tersenyum dan menanamkan kecupan-kecupan lain di kulit Baekhyun, karena sebanyak apapun ia ingin berhenti, dirinya _tidak_ bisa berhenti.

Tapi kemudian Baekhyun menyentakkan diri dari Chanyeol.

"Biarkan aku melakukan satu hal lagi." Ujar Baekhyun serius.

"Apa?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Baekhyun menarik dan membuang napas perlahan beberapa kali, kemudian menatap lurus pada mata Chanyeol. Matanya masih terlihat sama, keemasan dan cerah. Ia mengedipkan matanya, tersenyum begitu manis. Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum.

Melihat Baekhyun dari jarak sedekat ini… Chanyeol pikir hanya bisa ia lakukan dalam mimpi. Tapi Baekhyun sungguh berada di hadapannya. Di pangkuannya. Dengan lengan memeluk pinggulnya, sementara Baekhyun sendiri mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Chanyeol. Selain itu, mereka sudah berciuman dua kali. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, melihat bibir kemerahan Baekhyun dengan rasa lapar yang sulit dijelaskan. Rasa manisnya masih bisa ia cecap di ujung lidah, tapi ia ingin merasakannya lagi.

"Beri aku lima juta won."

Senyum Chanyeol memudar. "Lima juta won?" tanya Chanyeol, jelas bingung. "Untuk apa kau butuh uang sebanyak itu?" Chanyeol kemudian memasang wajah terkejut, "jangan bilang kau dililit hutang?!"

Baekhyun mengerang sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan gaya frustasi. "Sekali lagi." Katanya penuh tekad.

"A-apa?"

"Chanyeol," suaranya manis dan mendayu-dayu, "beri aku lima juta won."

Chanyeol benci mengatakan ini. Tapi ia bukan anak orang kaya, dan pemikiran bahwa dirinya tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan Baekhyun membuatnya agak merasa rendah. "Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu." Jawab Chanyeol sendu, "maafkan aku."

Pupil Baekhyun melebar. "Oh, tidak, tidak," ujarnya panik dan maju untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, maafkan aku."

Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti. Baekhyun ingin lima juta won, tapi ternyata tidak benar-benar menginginkannya? Berbagai pertanyaan itu membuatnya bingung, namun sudut mulutnya otomatis terangkat ke atas ketika Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sendiri setelah itu, merasakan rasa manis itu menempel sedikit di sana.

Baekhyun mendesah setelahnya. "Kau sungguh tidak terpengaruh oleh _charmspeak_-ku."

"_Charm_—apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Charmspeak_." Koreksi Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Percaya atau tidak, aku bisa membujuk orang-orang dengan suaraku."

Chanyeol memberengut. "Apa itu sebabnya kau selalu berbicara dengan sangat seduktif seperti itu?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku sering melakukannya kepada orang-orang," aku Baekhyun, ekspresinya jelas tidak bangga, "itu membuatku senang, bahwa orang-orang melakukan yang kuinginkan. Tapi aku malu karena sudah melakukannya. Kurasa itu sebabnya Taeil sunbae dan Taeyong menyimpan dendam kepadaku."

Kalimat Taeil tiba-tiba terngiang lagi di kepala Chanyeol; _Kau tidak tahu rasanya! Baekhyun selalu berbicara kepadaku dengan suara manis, bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya, dia membuatku melakukan ini-itu tanpa bisa kutolak!_

Jadi itu sebabnya….

"Aku menjijikkan, ya?" Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah tawa.

Chanyeol menggeleng tak setuju, membelai kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Benar, itu hal yang salah karena kau memanfaatkannya untuk membuat orang-orang melakukan hal yang kau inginkan, tapi mereka juga tidak berhak untuk membalasmu seperti itu. Tindakan yang mereka lakukan adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa kumaafkan."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku punya kau sekarang."

"Bagus." Chanyeol nyengir, kemudian, "tapi kau bilang aku tidak terpengaruh oleh _charmspeak_-mu. Apa… apa aku tidak normal?"

"Astaga," Baekhyun tertawa, suaranya seperti alat musik paling indah yang pernah Chanyeol dengar, "aku bilang padamu bahwa aku bisa menyihir orang-orang dan kau berpikir bahwa _kau_ yang tidak normal?"

"Yeah…" Chanyeol ikut tertawa, "kurasa begitu."

"Mungkin," kata Baekhyun selanjutnya, "kau memang tidak normal. Tapi aku menyukainya. Kau berbeda dari yang lain. Kalau aku memintanya kepada orang normal, mereka akan segera terbirit-birit untuk memberiku uang lima juta won."

Pemikiran itu membuat Chanyeol merinding. "Jangan lakukan itu."

Masih tertawa, Baekhyun kemudian berkata, "tapi, apa aku boleh melakukannya sesekali untuk bersenang-senang? Maksudku, seperti untuk mengerjai orang?"

Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng kuat, tapi kemudian berhenti. "Kurasa… kau boleh menggunakannya dalam situasi tertentu."

"Seperti?"

"Mau balas dendam dengan orang-orang brengsek yang sudah membuatmu sedih?"

Baekhyun membeku, wajahnya langsung muram.

"Hei," panggil Chanyeol lembut, menyentuh pipinya dengan ujung jemarinya, "jangan takut. Aku bersamamu." Sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraih tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya, "aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan hal-hal buruk kepadamu lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol bergerak maju dan mengecup ujung hidungnya.

"Bisakah kau meminta Taeil atau Taeyong lari memutari lapangan basket dengan hanya memakai dalaman?" tanya Chanyeol, ia nyengir lebar.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Tentu saja!" wajahnya kembali cerah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" ia meletakkan tangan di pinggul Baekhyun dan membuat tubuhnya dan tubuh Baekhyun berdiri sekaligus. "Tapi, sebelum itu, boleh aku menciummu sekali lagi?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tapi melemparkan diri ke tubuh Chanyeol sambil mengalungkan lengannya erat pada leher pria yang lebih tinggi itu.

* * *

Tubuhnya pendek dan gempal, telinganya mencuat lebar seperti peri, dan ia menggunakan kacamata. Di taman bermain itu, tidak ada yang mau menjadi teman bermainnya, alhasil ia hanya duduk di ayunan dengan bunyi derit besi karatan yang memekkakkan telinga—sementara dari seberang lapangan berpasir anak-anak lain bermain perosotan dan jungkat-jungkit bersama.

Bocah gempal itu juga ingin bermain jungkat-jungkit, tapi ia tidak bisa memainkannya sendiri. Ia pernah mengajak salah seorang anak laki-laki lain, tapi anak itu mengatainya goblin buruk rupa.

Kakinya yang gemuk terayun-ayun malas, sementara kepalanya terkulai ke bawah.

"Oh, anakku sayang." Bocah gempal itu mendongak dan melihat perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan gaun putih dan topi jerami sedang berdiri di hadapannya, menghalangi sinar matahari sore itu.

Ibunya pernah berkata untuk tidak berbicara sembarangan dengan orang asing, tapi wanita itu sangat cantik sehingga ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Park Chanyeol." Jawab bocah gempal itu seketika. Ia menyesal setelahnya, karena ia tiba-tiba saja teringat pesan Ibunya.

"Kenapa kau bermain sendiri?"

Chanyeol cemberut. "Mereka bilang aku goblin jelek."

"Ya ampun," desah wanita itu, "mereka benar-benar buta, ya. Mereka semua akan menyesali kalimat itu begitu kau dewasa, nak. Aku bisa melihat bahwa kau tumbuh dengan baik menjadi pria yang seksi."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang wanita itu katakan.

"Kau cocok sekali menjadi kandidatku." Kata wanita itu selanjutnya.

Lagi, Chanyeol tidak menyahut karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang wanita itu ocehkan.

Wanita itu kemudian memungut salah satu ranting dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol. "Coba gambar sesuatu di atas pasir." Perintahnya.

Chanyeol tahu ia tidak mau, tapi toh ia tetap melakukannya. Dia melompat dari ayunan dan meraih ranting itu, lalu tahu-tahu saja sudah menggambar angsa di atas pasir. Wanita itu bertepuk riang. "Lihat, lihat! Sudah kubilang kau cocok untuk salah satu anakku."

Selanjutnya, wanita itu meletakkan satu jarinya di kening Chanyeol. Sesuatu bercahaya dari sana, membuat kepala Chanyeol pusing. Anehnya, ia masih mendengar suara wanita itu dengan jelas.

"_Kau kebal terhadap kalimat manisnya. Kau tidak terpengaruh terhadap tipu dayanya. Tapi kau jatuh cinta kepadanya, dengan cara yang unik dan aneh. Kuberikan restuku untukmu."_

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali. Pandangannya kabur, dan ia merasa kepalanya pusing. Jadi ia melepas kacamatanya, melihat dunia tampak sangat jelas. Ia mencoba memasang kacamatanya lagi, tapi sensasi mengabur dan pusing itu kembali. Chanyeol memilih untuk melepaskan kacamatanya.

Ia sadar satu hal—wanita itu menghilang. Seperti tidak pernah berada di sana. Keadaan taman bermain juga tampak seperti biasanya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda wanita yang sangat cantik dengan gaun putih dan topi jerami di dekat taman bermain.

Nun jauh di seberang jalan, seorang wanita dengan gaun putih dan topi jerami sedang berjalan sambil bersenandung ria.

Merpati putih yang terbang di atas kepalanya protes. "_Melakukan trik untuk anak-anakmu lagi, Dewi Aphrodite?"_

Wanita itu terkekeh, mengibaskan tangannya. "Diamlah, Cupid."

Merpati itu bertengger di topi jeraminya. "_Kau kadang agak kejam terhadap anak-anakmu."_

"Aku hanya mencoba membuat takdir menjadi lebih menarik," sangkal wanita itu, kemudian bertepuk tangan dengan semangat lagi. "Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana kisah cinta mereka!"

Merpati itu hanya menggeleng, sungguh tidak memahami jalan pikir majikannya. _"Anak-anakmu tidak akan pernah menyukainya."_

Mata wanita itu berkilat-kilat geli. "Oh, kita lihat saja nanti."[]

* * *

**A/N : SO FAR, THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WROTE.**

**Pegel. Tapi seneng. Akhirnya, selesai juga. Aku harap kalian puas sama ending cerita ini.**

**Aku resmi jadi mahasiswi tahun akhir, udah semingguan ini. Jadi mungkin agak bakal lama buat update Asylum Breakout. I'm deeply sorry. Tangan gatel mulu mau nulis, tapi mesti nyari judul skripsi. Ah, dilema.**

**Makasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**See you (not very) soon!**

**Last but not least, as always, a little review wont hurt, ya?**

**Lots of Love, xoxo**


End file.
